


OBEYMEmber 2020 (Finished only until day 24 TwT)

by panicking__breadstick



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, OBEYMEmber, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Songfic, Unrequited Love, oneshots, steamy sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking__breadstick/pseuds/panicking__breadstick
Summary: This will contain all my entries for OBEYMEmber, starting with day 2 because I wasn't able to work on day 1 TwT. This is the first time I ever worked on something like this so forgive me if it ain't so good. Also, I will put warnings on chapters like (!!!STEAMY!!!) cuz sometimes I want to write something a bit spicy but not too much.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Luke (Shalll We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Day 2: Songs (Relationship - Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Songs
> 
> This is inspired by Levi's song, My Chance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chances – Levi (HUMAN HIGH SCHOOL AU)
> 
> “Maybe I am in love...but there’s no point in that…”

“Any further questions?” the teacher asked, “None!” the class answered in unison. _‘Finally, it’s over,’_ I sighed; a couple more minutes in that class and I would’ve passed out. I bring out my lunch and my phone, as well as headphones. “ _Itadakimasu…_ ” I quietly say before opening my lunch box and digging in. As I ate, I listened to some music, mostly _OLDCODEX, Vocaloid,_ and some music from _Hypnosis Mic_. I admit to being a bit of an otaku. Well, “a bit” is an understatement. My life revolves on anime. It is my source of happiness. Not to exaggerate, but my life would probably be meaningless without it. After finishing my lunch early, I search through my bag for my manga. It was a copy of Yarichin Bitch Club, a yaoi manga. I knew that if people knew about my interest in stuff like this, I’d be made fun of. That’s why I kept mostly to myself.

“Hey! Nic!”

At least I keep to myself most of the time.

“Hey, Zoey, what’s up?”

“Nothing, you just look so quiet.”

Zoey was the only person in the school I opened up to. She doesn’t judge me for my interest in anime and yaoi and she is the only person I fully open up to. To put in a sad way, she was my only friend. “It’s nothing, really. Just reading some manga,” I reassure, “You’re always reading manga and when you’re not you’re listening to music, ever thought of talking to the new kid?” she comments. I raise a brow “What does talking to the new kid have anything to do with my manga and music?” I asked, she sighs and rolls her eyes. “From what I observed, he’s an otaku like you,” she whispers and I felt my heartbeat just quicken. I never actually talked to the new kid, all I know was his name, Leviathan, or Levi for short, and the fact he and his brother are in my class. “What made you say he’s an otaku?” she smiles and turns to look at the boy, I did the same. He was pretty tall; purple side-swept hair; pale skin; orange eyes. He was incredibly quiet during lunchtime and would just listen to music or play games on his phone when done eating. I admit, he is really good-looking, but I’m way too shy to go talk to him. “Look!” Zoey whispers, eyeing his bag. I sigh “Zoey, isn’t this stalkerish behavior?” I say, “Just look!” She makes me face the bag. I looked at it intently, just to please Zoey and for her to just let go of my face.

‘ _What does she want me to see? Alright, let’s see, pins- pins? Okay, let’s see. I see...a lot of Ruri-chan pins, some TSL pins, not gonna lie, he has taste. Alrighty, oh there’s more, a key chain? WHAT THE FUCK HOW WAS HE ABLE TO GET THAT?! THAT’S A LIMITED EDITION! Damn, talk about lucky…’_

“Yeah, I see, he’s a weeb,” I mutter, “SEE! WHAT DID I SAY?!” Zoey exclaims, a couple of students getting her attention. “N-Nothing to see here,” I reassure them as the students finally turned their attention away from Zoey. “Please, lower your voice next time…” I say and she smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, but you see what I’m talking about right?” her eyes beaming. “You sound like you really want me to talk to him…” I say, turning my attention back to my manga. “That’s because I do,” she says, my eyes widen. “Zoey...you know how I am at making friends... more or less with people I’ve never met…” I played with the laces of my hoodie.

“C’mon, it’s easy! Just go up to him-”

“And say ‘hey! I saw the pins of your bag from across the room! Wanna be friends?’ It’s not easy to just talk to him because I saw his pins, I’ll sound like a creep!” I say. “Well, how did we meet?” she asks, “You can up to me,” I answer. I don’t like making the first move, I’m too scared for that. “You can’t just rely on other people to make the first move, I understand you’re shy, but why not try?” she sighs and I roll my eyes. “Maybe soon, I will,” I reassure, and a big smile forms on her face. “Oh, Nic,” she hugs me.

“Promise me you’ll make more friends!”

“Don’t say it like that, I sound sad…”

* * *

  
  
Classes finally end and in a rush, I grab my bag and jolted out of the room and out of the school. If you’re wondering why am I in such a rush, a new episode of an anime I’m binging. I make my run home only for the rain to start pouring. ‘ _Oh fuck. No, no, no, please not now,’_ I look around for the closest shelter and it was a convenience store. I decided to stay there for now until the rain stops. I open my bag to check my phone. “Let’s see…I have an hour, I can still make it- wait a minute...fuck,” I looked around my bag and I couldn’t find my manga.

_‘Fuck, I’m screwed. Whoever finds that is gonna find out I’m a girl who likes yaoi- wait, they don’t have to know it’s mine-’_

“H-Hey…”

My thoughts were interrupted by a guy, hands on his thighs, and trying his best to catch his breath. His head had hanging down as he tried to catch his breath, so I couldn’t see his face. “Dammit...I’m never...running...ever...again…” he breathes heavily like he just ran a thousand miles. He looks up at me, and finally got a good look at him.

“L-Leviathan, right?”

I tilt my head in confusion. What was he doing here? “Uh...y-yeah. Um...y-you left this on your desk...” he reaches into his bag and pulls out my manga. My eyes widened and snatched it from his hands and got a quick look at it. _‘No creases, good. Not a single fold, good. And it’s completely dry, perfect,’_ I sighed, thankful that the manga was completely fine and not at all damaged. “Thanks,” I say, a small smile creeping up my face. “I-It’s nothing, really…” I notice a slight blush began to form on his cheeks. We then just stood in silence, unsure of what to say next or who should talk next.

‘ _You promised Zoey you’d try talking, right? Just do it, swallow that nervous lump in your throat and say something.’_

“So...do you like anime too?”

I asked as I felt my ears just burn. _‘Wow, way to go, Nic! Did you just ask someone who clearly is into anime-’_ “Yeah, I love anime more than anything in the world! It’s everything to me!” he said so passionately. My eyes widen at his passion for anime. I guess Zoey was right. I stared at his eyes for a bit and saw this light in them. He suddenly looks back at me, our eyes meeting. His eyes widened and suddenly turned worried.

“Y-You think it’s weird, don’t you?! That I like anime!”

W-What? Did he just think I was judging him?

“W-What?! No! I was just taken aback by your passion for anime! I fucking love anime too! I read yaoi for god’s sake!”

Fuck, I said too much. It’s one thing to confess your love for anime, and it’s something else to just suddenly say you read yaoi. “Okay, I said too much, you don’t find it weird, do you?” I ask, rubbing the back of my neck, embarrassed.

“No, it’s fine! I should be apologizing, I thought you were judging me for liking anime.”

“Why would I, someone who likes anime, judge someone who likes anime?”

“I dunno, I just haven’t met anyone, offline, who liked anime.”

“Oh, okay. I-I’m Nic, by the way. We’re in the same class.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re always either reading or listening to music during lunch. Oh my god, that sounded really creepy. I-I swear I’m not stalking you or anything-”

“Relax, it’s fine.”

“Oh...okay…”

I stuffed my hands into my pockets. Another wave of silence rises. What now?

“H-Hey…”

He starts, I look at him. “Hm?” I hummed, “Y-You’re the only otaku I’ve met and know of, other than myself. M-Maybe...if you want, we could be...friends?” my eyes widened and my heart began to race. “M-Me?” I asked, dumbfounded.

“I-It’s fine if you say no, I’d understand-”

“N-NO! I-I mean, YES! I- wait, let me start over.”

“Y-You don’t want to be friends?”

“No, I want to be friends. It’s nice to have someone with similar interest to talk to.”

I say as a smile creeps on my face. I could see a twinkle in his eyes like he just won a million dollars worth of anime merch. “W-Wow! Um...uh...cool! I- I’m speechless!” He was so flustered and his words were all over the place, it was adorable. I giggle at his shyness. “So, what animes do you watch-”

“OI! LEVI!”

Our conversation was cut short when a tallish guy ran up to us. His skin was tanner in comparison to Levi and had white hair and blue eyes. “Oh, friend of yours?” the guy asks and Levi nods.

“Yeah, this is Nic. She’s in the same class as us! Nic, this is my stupid older brother, Mammon!”

“Hey! Who ya callin’ stupid?!”

I could see in Levi’s eyes how happy he was. I couldn’t blame him, I was happy too. It’s nice to finally have someone to talk to about anime with. Speaking of anime, I checked my phone again for the time. ‘ _20 minutes?! Oh no! I gotta go, now!’_ “H-Hey, Levi, I gotta go! A new episode of _Moriarty the Patriot_ is airing and I don’t wanna miss it. It was nice meeting you and your brother. I’ll see you in school! Thanks for returning my manga!” And in a rush, I began to run through the rain. Luckily it wasn’t as hard as earlier so I managed to get back home safe, albeit a bit damp.

* * *

The next morning, I began my walk to school, listening to music as usual. I hummed along with the melody as I saw two guys approaching me. “Hey, pretty lady~,” I continued walking and tuned out their cat-calls by increasing the volume of the music. “Hey, don’t ignore us!” The two guys walked in front of me, making me stop in my tracks. “May I help you?” I ask, not looking at them.

“Are you going to school?”

“Why would that be any of your business?”

“You’re in high school, right?”

“What the fu-”

“NIC!”

I turn around and see Levi, perfect timing. He grabs my wrist and proceeds to drag me away from the guys. As he was dragging me, I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. We then stopped walking as soon as we saw the pedestrian signal glow red. Even when we stopped, his hand was still holding my wrist. “L-Levi…” I look at him, and he looked back at me, then at my wrist. His eyes widened and his blush darkened. “O-Oh, sorry!” he let go of my wrist, embarrassed. Not gonna lie, I didn’t want him to let go. “It’s okay, I didn’t mind,” I reassured him, “I just wanted to ask, why did you do that?” I asked.

“Do what?”

“You know, grabbed my wrist and dragged me from those pervs?”

“I saw you were in danger, so I swooped in and saved you. That’s what friends are for, right?”

I felt something in my heart just crack when he said “friends.” I placed my hand over my chest to see if it was still beating. “Y-Yeah... _friends_ …” ‘ _Why am I feeling like this?’_ I felt my mind just race.

_‘ I just met him yesterday…so why do I feel like this?’_

“Hey, Nic? You okay?”

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Y-Yeah…kinda spaced out.”

“Heh, LOL, well, let’s go!”

I laughed nervously and followed him to school.

* * *

“So, yeah, that’s how we became friends,” I told Zoey the entire story of how we became Levi and I met and became friends. I looked at Zoey, her jaw practically dropped to the floor. “You actually talked to him?! Wow, I’m shocked, I thought when you said ‘maybe’ you went ‘maybe in the next decade,’” I rolled my eyes at Zoey’s response. “That’s a bit of an exaggeration…” I say, picking at my food. I wasn’t feeling too hungry. My mind just kept racing on what he said.

_“That’s what friends are for, right?”_

“Nic?” I snap out of my thoughts again, this is the second time I spaced out. “Y-Yeah?” I ask, “You okay, you look sad…” I could hear the concern in her voice.

“I-It’s nothing…”

* * *

“Bye, Zoey!” I wave bye to my friend as she gets in her dad’s car. I began making my walk home; and on my way, I saw Levi and a bunch of other girls. He was just scrolling through his phone. I was a couple of feet away from them but I could hear their giggles and attempts to flirt with him. One of them held onto his arm and smirked at him.

“Ooh, wow, do you work out~?”

Without even looking away from his phone, “Nah, I just stay in my room.”

“What do you do in your room~?”

“Watch anime, play video games, read manga, that kind of stuff.”

“Maybe you could come over to my place and we could-”

“HEY! LEVI!”

I don’t know what made me do it but I just shouted his name. That managed to catch the attention of both him and the girls. “Nic? Hey, what's u- woah!” Without any warning, I grabbed his sleeve and began to drag him with me. I don’t even know where I was gonna drag him. We were finally far away from the girls and found ourselves at the convenience store again. “What was that?” he asked, “I figured I’d save your ass from those normie chicks. That’s what friends are for, right?” I repeated what said to me earlier, forcing a smile. He smiles back at me, guess he bought it. “Thanks, Nic, you’re the best!” Hearing those words come out of his mouth made my heart flutter. “It’s nothing,” I say, running my hand through my hair.

* * *

“Okay, but we can agree that Shinobu is best girl! Like c’mon! She’s a badass and she’s beautiful!”

“Yeah, right! Lady Tamayo is best girl! She deserves appreciation! She’s also badass and beautiful too!”

It was the weekend and Levi decided to hang out at my place. He says it’s rare for him to go outside, on a weekend no less. We finished _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ or _Demon Slayer_. After watching, we sat down on my bed and argued about who was “best girl.” I said it was Shinobu but Levi says it’s Lady Tamayo. Lowkey, he sounded like Yushiro. My mom and dad were out buying food since they found I was having a friend over. They trusted the house to me and they went out to buy food for me and Levi. The argument over best girl went on for what seemed like forever. Eventually, we just agreed to disagree with one another. “Whatever, either way, we all know that Ruri-chan is best girl in the entire history of anime!” I was about to disagree with him cuz I had my own waifu, but I knew if I said anything bad about Ruri-chan, I’ll get my ass whooped. “Whatever you say, Levi, whatever you say,” I say, smiling. “Hey, Nic?” he asks.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad we’re friends. It’s really nice having another otaku to talk to. My brothers find it annoying but it’s really nice to know that you don’t! Even if we disagree a lot on who’s the best character or which animes are good, it’s nice talking to you. It’s like I don’t have to hold myself back.”

There it is again, that word: “friends.” It’s not that I didn’t want to be friends with him but...every time he says we’re friends, my heart hurts. “OMG, I made things awkward didn’t I?! I’m sorry!” I snapped out of my sad thoughts the second I heard me start apologizing. 

“W-What!? NO! It’s okay! I-I actually really appreciate the words! Y-You're the first guy who’s ever said something like that to me. And I feel the same way about you too! I’m really glad we’re friends! No- best friends! I know we just met days ago but I feel like it’s been a year since I met you! I have Zoey, sure, but you’re the first otaku friend I ever had!”

I looked into his eyes; his orange eyes staring back into my brown ones. Was he always this handsome up close or was it just me? My body began to move on its own and I placed my hand on his.

“L-Levi…”

“Nic…”

“WE’RE BACK! WE GOT PIZZA!”

I suddenly returned back to earth as soon as I heard my parents’ voices. I took my hand off of Levi’s. I felt my whole face just warm up. “Y-Yeah! C-Coming!” I stand up from the bed. “C’mon, let’s go…” I say sheepishly, still feeling a bit awkward. What was I doing?

* * *

School starts again, I still can’t move on from what I just did. I tried to focus on the lesson but I can’t focus. I can't get that image of Levi out of my head. His eyes, his hair, his lips, everything. I can’t stop thinking about him.

“Hey, Nic!”

I turn around and see Zoey passing me a note. I took it and opened it.

_“You okay? You look a little red.”_

I touched my face and felt how warm my cheeks were. Was I blushing the whole time? I gave my response some thought before flipping the piece of paper and writing my response.

_“I’ll tell you at lunch.”_

* * *

“I just don’t know, every time I’m with him it’s like I’m walking on air. Like I don’t need to hide anything. He’s my friend, if not, he’s my best friend. But calling him my friend...it sometimes hurts,” I explain to Zoey, she listened intently. She thinks about it for a bit. “I think I know what’s wrong…” she says, a tiny, almost menacing smirk, creeps on her face. “I don’t like that look you're giving me…” I say, cautiously.

“Nic~,”

“Don’t say my name like that…”

“You’re in love.”

My eyes widened. “Zoey...did you eat today? Feeling light-headed?” I asked, cuz what she said was just impossible. Me, of all people, in love? “Nic, I’m not joking,” she says, seriously. I chuckle nervously “Hehe...you’re actually serious?” I ask. “Why else would your heart hurt when you refer to him as your ‘friend’ or when he refers to you as his ‘friend?’” she asked me back. I gave it some thought and...maybe she’s right. 

“Maybe I am in love...but there’s no point in that…”

“What made you say that?”

“It’s as clear as day that he only sees me as a friend.”

I say, sadly. It’s obvious my chances with him are low. I dug through my bag and brought out my phone and headphones. I connected them and right when I was about to press shuffle, I see Levi from the corner of my eye. “Hey, Nic...can I talk to you?” He asked and right when I turned around to face him, Zoey was gone and talking with her other friends. “Yeah, sure,” I reply.

“Is now not a good time? Cuz I feel like I just interrupted something with you and your other friend.”

“It’s nothing important, really. What’s up?”

“I need to tell you something, meet me on the roof.”

My eyes widened. ‘ _THE ROOF? YOU’VE SEEN ENOUGH SHOUJO ANIME TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS! But don’t get ahead of yourself, this might be something else…’_ Surely, I was overreacting. It’s a common trope in shoujo anime to confess on the roof of a high school.

“Sure, I’ll see you there. What time?”

“After school.”

“Gotcha.”

* * *

“Hey, Nic? Where ya going? The doors are this way,” Zoey points opposite from the direction I was going. I swallowed that nervous lump in my throat. “I just have to go take care of something,” _‘I should’ve worded that differently. That sounds like I’m gonna go kill someone,’_ I mentally face-palm myself. “Yeah, okay, I’ll see ya around then,” she says before walking away. I took a deep breath and began to run up the stairs to the roof. After what felt like 500 flights of stairs, I made it to the door that leads to the roof. I opened the door and walked out. No one really goes up to the roof, which is why no one really guards this place. I found Levi, leaning against the railing; headphones on, the wind gently blowing his hair, the light from the sunset made it look like he was glowing. “You wanted to see me?” I asked, he takes his headphones off and lets them hang around his neck. “Y-Yeah, I figured it will be better to tell you here…” he trails off. “What did you need to tell me?” I ask. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to say something.

“I…”

I tilt my head like a confused puppy. I could clearly see he was nervous and very hesitant about what he was gonna say next. Eventually, he stops and sighs.

“I can’t do this.”

I raise a brow. “Do what?” I asked, “Be confident for once. I figured since you’re my best friend, I could tell you anything. But that just made me realize that telling you might just increase the chances of losing what I already have with you,” he explains. I could see the painful look on his face as tears began to form on his face. His voice began to break.

“It’s just not fair, Nic…”

“What is?”

“THIS! US!”

 _‘ Us? What’s he trying to- oh...could he...no...unless…’_ “Us…?”

“Nic, what I’m trying to say is...I-”

“Levi! There you are! I was looking all over for you.”

His words were cut short when another voice called him. I turn around and see a tall, pale-skinned, black-haired guy. Based on his uniform alone, he was a senior. “Lucifer?” Levi asked, “I am not interrupting anything, am I?” the guy, who I assumed is named Lucifer, asked back. Levi sighs and wipes his tears with his sleeves, “Kinda but…,” he looks at me, then back at Lucifer, then me again. “Give me a few more minutes, Lucifer,” he says. “Hm, you have 20 minutes,” Lucifer says before closing the door and leaving us alone. “Is he your brother?” I asked, trying to lighten the already heavy atmosphere “Yeah. That was Mr. Pridey McPride face aka my oldest brother, Lucifer,” he says, laughing sheepishly. I giggle at the nickname he gave him. I suddenly felt this rush of courage just go through me.

 _‘This is it, now’s your chance!’_ “Hey, Levi, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Hm? What is it?”

The words were already in my throat but they couldn’t come out. “I…,” I think I understand now how he feels, the nervous thoughts begin to rush through my head as the confidence just leaves me.

“Levi…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t hate me for what I’m gonna say. Please, regardless of what your reaction is, please, let’s continue to be friends.”

“Nic, you’re not making sense, what are you trying to-”

“LEVI, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”

There it is, the words left my mouth. I thought swearing eases pain but it didn’t make much of a difference. I could see the confusion in Levi’s eyes, that was enough for me to get the message. “I’m sorry…,” I felt tears just brim up in my eyes. I take my glasses off and wipe away my tears. I kept my head hanging low. I didn’t want to look at him, I was too scared.

_‘This is it huh? The end of our friendship. You just had to ruin it, you could’ve just said nothing. You took that chance knowing exactly what the consequences were.’_

“Nic.”

“Y-Yes?”

Without a word, he pulls me into his chest and hugs me, resting his chin on my head. “W-What?” I was confused as my heart began to beat faster. “Damn you, Nic,” I hear him mutter, “I should be the one saying that,” I hear his voice crack again. My eyes widened. ‘ _W-Wait, is this for real?’_ I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. He pulls away a bit from the hug to look at me, still holding me in his arms. I quickly put my glasses back on to look at him. My vision slowly adjusts before clearing up and I can see his face. He was smiling, yet tears were streaming down his face. 

“Levi…”

“Nic...I fucking love you too.”


	2. Day 3: Glasses (Relationship - Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Glasses
> 
> Honestly, this is my weakness. I love megane characters, so the thought of Levi in glasses kills me. Also, sorry if I write a lot of Levi oneshots, he's my favorite character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megane – Levi
> 
> Megane - Literally means “glasses.” Meganes are anime characters (usually male) who wear glasses.

I went through my closet, _‘It’s not here…’_ I began to panic as I looked under my bed, _‘Not there either….’_ I run my hand through my short black hair and began to wonder where did I last use them.

“Hey! Nic! Got a sec?”

My eyes widened as I saw him, Mammon, walk into my room, not even knocking again. “What do you want- wait…” I gave it some thought first but I think I know who took them. I look at Mammon, “Nic?” he asks, and without a word, I tackle him and put him in a headlock.

“Where are they?!” I ask, securing my arm around his neck.

“Where’s what?!”

“My headphones! Last I remember, you were the last person to go into my room. You were asking if I had anything to sell and you specifically looked at my headphones! Now, look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t sell them!”

“I DIDN’T SELL THEM!”

“Wow, that was quick…” I look at him, one brow raised. I let go of him and he gasps for air. “What made ya think I sold you headphones?! Also, where did you learn to headlock like that? You’re strong for a human your size,” he says while gasping for air. “Okay, so it wasn’t you. Sorry about that. Also, comment about my height again and I’ll have Lucifer deal with you,” I say, getting off of him. “Alright, easy, Nic. Maybe your headphones are in your boyfriend’s room, you two hung out last night, right?” I thought about it for a bit. _‘Levi and I did hang out last night. While he played video games, I wrote in my laptop- BINGO!’_ I remembered. “Thanks, Mammon!” I thanked the demon before running to Levi’s room.

* * *

_*knock knock*_

“Levi! It’s me! I think I left something in your room!”

I call and, surprisingly, no response. “Levi?” I gently pushed the door and...it was open. My eyes widened, _‘he never leaves the door open.’_ I push the door even more and on the other side, I saw Levi...IN GLASSES! Levi and I have been dating for a while but I’ve never seen him in glasses! He was sitting on the floor, sewing something, I guess for cosplay. He was so focused; his skillful hands dragging needle through the cloth. My attention switches from his glasses to his hands to his glasses again. His glasses were simple black frames with the temples (the handle things that rest on your ears) colored cyan. I grab my DDD from my hoodie pocket so I can take a quick pic. I make sure that there’s no shutter and no flash, the last thing I want is for him to catch me. I focused it on him and got a really good side profile of him. I look at the photo and smiled.

“N-NIC?!”

I stiffened up and just froze. I turn to face him and just quickly stuffed my phone into my hoodie pocket. “Hey, Levi,” I say, smiling innocently and walking into his room and sitting next to him. He quickly takes his glasses off and set them on his side, “I know, my glasses make me look even geekier than I already am,” he says. “What?! No! You know me, Levi, I like _meganes_. I think those frames look really good on you,” I reassure him, picking up his glasses. He looks away from me, I roll my eyes at his stubbornness. I grab his chin and turned him to face me. I put his glasses on him. I felt my cheeks up to my ears just burn. “I really wish you could see how good you look,” I murmur. I could see a not-so-faint blush on his cheeks. I giggle at how adorable he was. He clears his throat and changes the topic, “Why are you here anyway? You said you left something?” he says, his face still flushed. “I think I left my headphones here, have you seen them?” I asked, “The black one? I think they’re in the tub,” he says as he continues sewing. I stand up and walk over to his bathtub-turned-bed and, lo and behold, there they were. I pick them up and walk back to Levi. Originally, I was just gonna get my headphones and leave but I figured I’d stay and watch him sew, and maybe even just admire his glasses.

“So...what are you doing?”

“Fixing my Henry cosplay. It kinda ripped a bit on the sleeves. Luckily, it wasn't so bad.”

“How long have you been wearing glasses?”

“For a while now, I just choose to wear contacts.”

“Why? You look so good in glasses.”

“You’re just saying that to be nice.”

“I’m not! I mean it!”


	3. Day 4: Diavolo (Relationship - Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Diavolo
> 
> Inspired by something that actually happened to me (given too many works in school and little time to actually finish everything).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It is my duty.” – Diavolo 
> 
> “As Future King of the Devildom, it is my duty to make sure all citizens of the Devildom are safe and happy. It is my duty to help those in need, that includes you.”

_‘I have seven homeworks due tomorrow, a project next week, a test this Friday, and to top it all off, I have cafeteria duty tomorrow,’_ I run my hands through my hair, pinching the bridge of my nose, taking my glasses off to bury my face in my hands. I’ve had bad days here at the RAD, but this is by far the most stressful week I’ve ever had. I’d ask the others for help, but I feel like I’ll just be a bother to them (or they might charge me, like Mammon). I work on my homeworks but they seem to just never end. I check my DDD and noticed how late it was. The stress was already eating me up inside. I felt tears rush down my face, my chest tighten, and my breathing get heavy.

“Nicole?”

I turn and see Diavolo peering through my slightly opened door. “D-Diavolo- I mean, your highness! It’s late, shouldn’t you be asleep?” I say, wiping the tears off my face “Nic, no need to be formal, Diavolo works fine. Are you crying?” He walks into my room and sits next to me on my bed. “Yeah but you don’t have to worry about me, you should go to sleep,” I reassure, trying to fix up my papers and books, all sprawled on the bed. I watched him stand up and examine my schedule, which I had written on a piece of paper and stuck to a corkboard. “I assume this is your schedule and list of things due for school?” He asks. I nod; a part of me felt guilty for having him worrying about me. “Nicole, tell me, did your professors give you all of these?” He asked, his eyes were cold.

“Yeah. But it’s fine! I can finish all of these tonight. You really shouldn’t worry-”

“No, I’ll help you.”

“P-Please...don’t, it’s fine.”

I felt more tears stream down my face. I feel like I’m giving more work, he should be asleep and resting. “Alright, let’s see, you just have a couple of homeworks left to do. You can take a break tomorrow, and then I’ll help you out with your project-” “Why?” I ask, I felt more tears brim in my eyes. “Why are you helping me? I’m just adding more to your plate, I don’t want to burden you-” the demon prince wraps his strong arms around me in a warm embrace. He then holds my face in both of his hands and wipes my tears away with his thumbs.

“As Future King of the Devildom, it is my duty to make sure all citizens of the Devildom are safe and happy. It is my duty to help those in need, that includes you.”


	4. Day 5: Kids (Relationship - Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Kids
> 
> Probably one of the fluffiest drabbles I’ve written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nap Time – Belphie (Kindergarten AU)
> 
> “When my brother can’t sleep, I always hold his hand. Maybe, this might work on you too.”

“Alright everyone, nap time!” Diavolo says, putting his hands together. “Aww…” Some of the young demons groaned. “After nap time, I’ll give you all time for you guys!” Diavolo was a generous teacher at the RKD (Royal Kindergarten of Diavolo) and was also the head. “Go get your blankets and pillows from your cubbies and lay them on the floor. Barbatos, please help the other kids, I have some work to attend to with the other teachers.” Diavolo leaves the room to attend to some work, while Barbatos was left 7 demon toddlers, 1 angel toddler, and 2 human toddlers. “I don’t wanna take a nap!” One of the young demons shouts, crossing his arms. “Mammon, I understand you don’t want to take a nap, but please, just lay down and close your eyes,” Barbatos says while helping out in setting the blankets and pillows. “No! I’m not taking a nap!” Mammon sits down and crosses his arms in a fit. One of the human toddlers, Nic, looks at Mammon and thinks a bit for a way to convince him to go take a nap. She then remembers how Mammon is easily persuaded with rewards. The black-haired girl walks up to him, “Mammon, if you take a nap, I’ll give you 50 grimm.” The young demon’s eyes widened with surprise and excitement and without a word, he runs to his cubby and grabbed his blanket and pillow and lay down on the floor, and closed his eyes. “Are you actually going to give him 50 grimm?” Mammon’s younger brother, Levi, asked. “Of course not. Why would I have money right now?” Nic asks as Levi nods “Okay, I see.”

“Nic.”

Barbatos calls the young girl “Yes, Teacher Barbatos?” She asks, innocently. The demon sighs, “You shouldn’t do that, that was lying,” he lectures as Nic hangs her head down in shame. Barbatos then chuckles at the young girl and ruffles her short, black hair “However, that was a very smart method. Now, let me help you get your blanket and pillow, I assume you’re still sleeping with your plushie?” Barbatos walks over to Nics cubby and pulls out a black blanket with purple paw prints and a light purple pillow. “Yep,” Nic reaches into her cubby and pulls out a stuffed cat plushie she named “Violet.” She helps Barbatos lay her blanket down before laying down herself and snuggling her plushie. She then realized, she couldn’t sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her place, accidentally waking up one of the demon kids.

“Nic, are you okay?”

She turns to her side and sees Belphegor staring right at her. “Yeah, I just can’t sleep…” She says sighing. The blue-haired demon gives thinks for a bit before moving a bit from his pillow. “Here, it’s really fluffy. Put your head here,” he pats down the empty space of his pillow. Nic nods and scooches a bit, still holding onto her plushie, and rests her head on the fluffy pillow. “I’m still not sleepy,” she says, the young demon sighs and just grabs her tiny hand.

“W-What are you doing?”

“When my brother can’t sleep, I always hold his hand. Maybe, this might work on you too.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Try closing your eyes now.”

Nic slowly closes her eyes and before she knew it, she fell asleep.


	5. Day 6: Lucifer (Relationship - One-sided Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Lucifer
> 
> This is inspired by I Smile by Day6. Get it? Cuz it’s day 6 of OBEYMEmber? Hehe...I’ll see myself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Smile – Lucifer
> 
> “Today, I smile. Even though it hurts, I smile. When I’m with you as if nothing happened, as if I’m doing fine. I have to…” - I Smile by DAY6

_‘Today is the day,’_ I sighed, putting my best clothes on. It’s my brother’s, Levi’s, birthday and I, of course, had to make sure everything goes smoothly. Luckily, Nic was going to help me out with the preparations since, among all of my brothers, she was closest to him. The two are inseparable, they’re always hanging out whether be in his room or hers. Admittedly, I always admired Nic; her empathetic behavior, her smart mind, as her courage to stand for herself. Not to mention, she was beautiful. Her short, albeit sometimes messy, black hair, her brown eyes, even her not-so-straight teeth are adorable. I shake my thoughts of her out of my head and left my room. I was in charge of the overall planning for the surprise, Nic was in charge of the music but she chose to help me out.

“Well, Levi isn’t the most social so I suggest just us, the others, and we can get Luke, Simeon, Solomon, Barbatos, and Diavolo to come with,” Nic suggests. I nod in agreement, she was right about Levi not being so open and social; however, the fact that he managed to get along with Nic swimmingly after a couple of days astonishes me.

When Nic first came to the Devildom, she was quiet, shy, and to be frank, very blunt and cold. She was so quiet, shy, and small; she looked almost delicate. However, as I soon learned more about here, she was anything but delicate. One day, I was on my way to Diavolo’s office, when I saw Nic being bothered by a couple of Incubi. I was about to walk my way over to her and have a “talk” with them but my eyes widen in shock as she stood up so bravely to them, telling them to “back off” and even warned them she will report them to Diavolo herself. In an instant, they all left. I remember smiling proudly at her and I even remember that proud glint in her eyes.

“Lucifer? Were you listening?”

 _‘Dammit, I spaced out,’_ I shake my head “Sorry, Nic, I was thinking about the preparations. You were saying?” I lied, she sighs “I was planning on a movie night type of surprise. It’s not much but I really think he’ll appreciate it! We just have to set down some blankets and pillows, maybe some bite-size snacks and you guys have a big TV so we can use that!” she explains. I nod and smile, the idea of a movie night didn’t sound so bad. “Sure, we can do that,” I say, “What movie will we do though?” I asked, “It’s his birthday, we have to watch _The Magical Ruri Hanai: Demon Girl_ Movie. Sure, he probably watched it and rewatched it multiple times by himself and once with me, but I’m sure he’ll love to watch it with you guys,” she suggests. Based on the look in her eyes, she knew what she was doing. “So that settles it: we’re having a movie night.”

* * *

  
  


“Alright, he’s coming, everyone shhh!”

“You’re one to talk, Mammon.”

“Ah! I think I chipped a nail!”

“Asmo, hate to be insensitive, but you’re gonna have to worry about that later.”

“You’re so cold, Nic.”

“I know the lights are closed and I can tell you’re pouting, again, sorry for the insensitivity.”

“Why are all the lights turned off?”

“Shit, he’s here.”

In a flash, Belphegor opens the lights as soon as he heard Levi’s voice. In unison, we all jumped out of our hiding places and shouted:

“Surprise! Happy Birthday, Levi!”

His eyes beamed with happiness, “W-Wow guys! Thanks! I really appreciate this! Wait are we having a movie night! OMG!” He was so happy. “Nic made all the preparations,” I say, she looks at me with confusion.

“Wait! REALLY! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH-”

“H-Hey! Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Lucifer, you know you helped too!”

“True, I did, but let’s face it, you did most of it. Besides, you had the idea of watching a movie. And of all the movies you chose, you chose the Ruri-chan movie Levi loves so dearly, knowing it will make him happy.”

“WE’RE REALLY GONNA WATCH RURI-CHAN!!!”

By the second, Levi got more and more excited, he couldn’t contain himself. He almost turned into his demon form but, luckily, Nic managed to calm him down. We began to arrange ourselves; Mammon, Belphegor, Diavolo, and I sat on the couch; Beel and Simeon sat on the arms of the couch; Asmo, Solomon, Luke, Levi, and Nic all sat on the floor; Barbatos stood behind the couch. I tried to focus on the movie but my eyes always fall back on Nic who was resting her head on Levi’s shoulder. Admittedly, I was jealous of him. Ironic, isn’t it? Being jealous of the Avatar of Envy. I knew it wasn’t possible, me and her. My eyes constantly shifted from the TV to the two of them and I saw Nic quickly kiss him on the cheek, both of them got flustered. I slowly felt my heart began to crack. “Lucifer, are you okay?” I look to Diavolo, who was concerned.

“I’m fine, Diavolo. Maybe a bit tired.”

I lie as I smile.


	6. Day 7: Hot Springs (Relationship - Romantic) (!!!STEAMY!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Hot Springs
> 
> Not gonna lie, after the wedding event on OM, I’m slowly falling for Satan. So, in this universe, Nic is not in love with Levi, but with Satan instead. Warning: THIS IS REALLY STEAMY OR AT LEAST STEAMIER THAN MY PAST ENTRIES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steam - Satan
> 
> “Do you remember what happened in chapter 12?”  
> “I forgot...”  
> “Want me to remind you?”

“Eh? I have to go too?” I look at Lucifer who only told me now that we were going to a hot springs resort, courtesy of Diavolo. “Diavolo was the one who made the invitations. He invited me, my brothers, Solomon, Simeon, and even that chihuahua- I mean, Luke,” he explains, casually shading Luke. “I really can’t turn Diavolo down, can I?” I say, setting my book down,

“You can’t, we leave tomorrow morning. I suggest packing your things now.”

“Fine, mom.”

“Don’t give me that attitude, or else you won’t be able to bring your phone and laptop on our trip.”

“You’re just giving me more reason to call you ‘mom’…” I mutter.

“You said something?”

“Nope! I’ll pack my things!”

* * *

“Alright! Let’s here are our room assignments. Lucifer, you’re staying with me and Barbatos. Mammon, Leviathan, and Simeon will share a room; Beelzebub, Belphegor, and Luke will share a room; Asmodeus and Solomon will share a room; Satan and Nic will share a room. Did I forget anyone?” Diavolo announces happily, “If not, you may go to your respective rooms. Barbatos, please hand them the keys,” Diavolo was pretty chipper about all of this. I didn’t really have a problem with this, I figured I can just stay in the room, and knowing Satan, he’d probably stay in the room with me. “Hey, Nic, let’s go head to our room. Want me to help you with your bags?” I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Satan’s voice call me. “No, it’s fine, I can manage. By the way, are you planning on staying in the room or are you actually going to hang out with your brothers at the hot springs?” I ask, picking my luggage and walking with him to our room.

“I’m not planning of staying with my brothers but I’m not staying in the room either.”

He opens the door to our room, it was pretty big with two futons and a small table in the center. He sets down his things and so do I. “What do you mean?” I ask, raising a brow. I see a small smirk form on his lips.

“From what I read about this resort, allegedly, there is a private hot spring somewhere at the back of the resort. It’s hidden away from all the other hot springs and if my research is right, is still fully functional. I’ll go see if it’s there and if you want, you can join me.”

My whole face just flushed when he made that offer. I don’t know what was I thinking but all I remember saying was “Yeah, sure.” Internally I was thinking _‘Oh fuck, what did I get myself into,’_ but on the outside, I seemed fine. I noticed a light blush form on Satan’s face. “If that’s the case, let’s unpack, and then we can go look for the spring.”

* * *

We finished unpacking and we left to go look for that spring. He read that it was somewhere behind the other springs, where his brothers and the others were. After a couple of hours, found it. It was surrounded by trees and light from the moon was the only source of light. “Hold on let me just,” with a snap of his fingers, Satan conjured up some jars filled with fireflies. “Why fireflies?” I asked, “Because candles are a fire hazard,” he says as he proceeds to take off his jacket.

“Nic, look away.”

“Why- hey!”

He just throws his jacket in my face. I take my jacket off of my face and not even a second passes by and he’s in a towel. My eyes widen and jaw drops on the floor. I look down and see his clothes neatly folded. “HOW?!” he shrugs, “Magic. Are you gonna join me?” My eyes widen even more. “I forgot my swimsuit at the room and I-I thought I was here to just help you find it-” “You could just say no, you know that?” he says, placing one hand on his hip and raising a brow. _‘C’mon just say no!’_

“Yeah, sure, I’ll join you.”

_‘Nic, you’re stupid. That or you’re way too nice.’_

“Cool, I know you don’t have a swimsuit so I’ll just give you one.”

“Give me what?”

With a snap of his fingers, I was in a black one-piece swimsuit with a towel wrapped around my waist and my hair tied into a small bun. I look down next to me and my clothes were neatly folded next to his.

* * *

We stayed there for a couple of minutes now. It wasn’t awkward, we were just relaxing in silence. And before you start getting ideas, he was in swim trunks, he knew it was gonna be awkward with both of us nude. “Hey, Nic,” I look over to him.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“When you were unpacking, you brought some books with you, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Nothing, one just caught my eye.”

I raised a brow; Satan and I share a mutual love for novels so I understand if he caught interest with one of them. “Which one?” I asked. I saw his face flush.

“ _Lady Chatterley’s Lover_ by D.H. Lawrence. An erotic romance novel from the human world.”

I felt my face just warm up and I knew it wasn’t from the water. “Yeah, what about it?” I asked, looking away from him. “Relax, no need to be embarrassed,” he moves from where he sat to sit next to me. “I fully understand why you would be embarrassed: you think it’s very lewd for someone like you to own a book so erotic it used to be banned,” he says and I felt the heat rise up to my ears. “S-Satan, I-” without another word, he pulls me onto his lap; his hands on my hips and his emerald eyes staring into mine. “Nic,” he says, his voice lowering. I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat “Y-Yes?” He smirks and places a gentle kiss on my lips. My eyes widen for a bit before slowly fluttering shut as I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He pulls away and smirks.

_"He took her in his arms again and drew her to him, and suddenly she became small in his arms, small and nestling. It was gone, the resistance was gone, and she began to melt in a marvelous peace."_

He says, “I’m quite familiar with the novel myself.” “I-I see…” I stuttered. He cups my face with one hand and stares into my eyes again. His hair was pushed back, with some strands falling; his eyes were filled with pent-up lust; I couldn’t think of a word to describe how he looked right now. 

“Tell me, Nic: Do you remember what happened in chapter 12?”

“I forgot...”

“Would you like me to remind you?”


	7. Day 8 and 9: Pranks and Satan (Relationship - Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Pranks  
> Day 9: Satan
> 
> I forgot to do day 8 so I had to combine it with day 9. This is very last minute TwT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gone Wrong - Satan (and Mammon)
> 
> “Relax. I got this!”  
> “I doubt that.”  
> “Why did I agree to this?”

“So, you can see why I recommend that novel to you,” Satan and I were on our way to our rooms, and on the way, we talked about our favorite books and what we would recommend to one another. We were walking up the stairs only to stop our tracks as soon as we heard a very loud sound.

“AAAAH!!! HELP!!!”

“What was that?” I ask, “I have my guesses, but there’s only one way to know,” Satan says. The shouting continues and finally, we made it to the source.

“Mammon?”

“Hey, Nic, Satan,” the greedy demon was tied up and hung up on the wall. “Do ya think you can help me down?” He asks. I look at Satan who looks back at me, “What?” he asks. “Should we help him down?” I ask the blonde demon, “I’m all for doing things against Lucifer but this? I don’t know...Mammon, what did you do?” he turns to his brother. “I just bought a couple of things with Luci’s credit card, nothing much,” he says, “You gotta help me down, please? I’ll do anything!” When Satan heard “I’ll do anything,” his eyes filled with mischief.

“I got a bad feeling about this…”

“Relax, Nic, he said _‘anything.’_ ”

“Alright, I’ll trust you, Satan.

Satan casts a small spell to untie the knots and set Mammon free. Mammon falls on the floor, butt first. “OW! Could’ve warned me at least!” he stands up, “Quit whining. Now, you said it yourself, you would do _anything_ ,” Satan repeats. I look at the two and I could only imagine what Satan has in mind. Satan is a smart demon and THAT scares me.

“You are going to have to pay though.”

“Wait! This ain’t free?!”

“You really thought this was coming free?”

“Well...yeah.”

“Should I tie you back up then?”

“No! Fine! I’ll pay! How much?”

“500 grimm.”

“100 grimm.”

“300 grimm.”

“250 grimm.”

“Deal.”

The two shook hands and they look at me. “Yes?” I ask, “You’re going to have to help me with this, Nic,” Satan says. My eyes widen “Nope! I’m not risking getting my ass whooped by Lucifer! I’ll go to my room now, see ya-” right when I was about to turn around and leave, Satan and Mammon both grab my wrists. “Please?” The two asked in unison. _‘I’m gonna regret this…’_

“Fine…”

* * *

  
  


“Okay, so I just leave this on his desk? That’s it?” Mammon asks, holding a seemingly harmless looking envelope. Inside that envelope is a letter, dusted with some sort of magical powder that when inhaled could affect his voice. He never specified any further on the effects but he said: “Don’t worry he’ll be fine.” The reason he chose this was that he knew Lucifer will have to give a speech tomorrow. “Yep, just leave it,” Satan says. “Why am I still dragged into this?” I asked, “I needed you to write a letter,” oh, right, I forgot to mention that they made ME write the letter. “I had to take extra precautions with this. He could recognize my handwriting now due to the number of cursed letters I used to send him,” Satan says as I sigh. “Okay, Mammon, I assume you got this?”

“Relax. I got this!”

“I doubt that,” Satan sighs.

“Why did I agree to this?” I facepalm.

* * *

“‘I got this,’ he says. ‘Relax,’ he says. WAY TO BLOW IT!” I say squirming. So, a little update on what happened: Mammon was about to leave the envelope on his desk, and right when left the letter, he just had to do a fist pump and say “yes,” and next thing we see is Lucifer just exiting the bathroom. He put two and two together and figured out that Satan was involved and was shocked to find I was involved too. So, as a form of punishment, Satan, Mammon, and I are tied and hung on the wall. “WE COULD’VE GOTTEN AWAY, MAMMON!” Satan was so pissed, he was about to burst into flames. “How was I supposed to know he was in the bathroom?!” Mammon defends.

“LMAO, what happened to you guys?”

Our attention was then caught by Levi who was very amused by this. “Prank gone wrong?” he asks.

“I blame these two for dragging me into the situation.”

“I blame Mammon for not shutting up!”

“I blame Satan for letting me do it!”

“LOL, I’m tweeting about this, see ya guys at dinner!”

Levi just leaves. _‘See us at dinner? WE’RE LEFT TO HANG HERE UNTIL AFTER DINNER!!!’_


	8. Day 10: Music (Relationship - Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Music
> 
> After writing and rewriting, it’s finally here. I'm sorry if it looks a bit rushed...cuz it was. Inspired by the song Is There Still Anything Love Can Do? by RADWIMPS from the movie Weathering with You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice - Levi
> 
> “C’mon, Nic! It’ll be fun!”  
> “I dunno, Asmo…”  
> “Levi will be there too. Kind of a miracle if you ask me-”  
> “I’m in.”

_“Back in the Zenzenzense, until this day, been looking everywhere for you!_ _  
__Oh, I love the sound of your unfettered voice and the shedding of tears with me close by._ _  
__So tell me: Who will ever come to stop us on this "The Eve of Revolution"?_ _  
__No more hesitation, I will put up a fight! Just put my claim on your heart tonight._ _  
__'Cause you took away from me the way to give up, so completely and awkwardly.”_

I’ve watched _Kimi no Na wa_ so many times, the soundtrack to that movie is so good! I sang along with the song _Zenzenzense_ by RADWIMPS at the top of my lungs. The brothers went out to do some stuff so I was left house-sitting. I know that no one was going to walk in so I didn’t care that my door was open. After finishing the song I left my room to go get some water.

“Nic?”

“THE FUCK?!”

I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn around and I saw Asmo, his eyes beaming and a huge smile on his face.

“I didn’t know you could sing! Why didn’t you say anything? Your voice is amazing-”

“SSH! How long were you there?”

I shush him, was he there the whole time? “For a couple of minutes, we had to leave the council meeting early,” Asmo explains. I nod “Alright. Well, I’m gonna go get some water. See ya around!” I say and turned back in the direction I was going. “Wait, Nic! Before I forget!” I stop my tracks and turned back around “What?” I asked. “Diavolo invited us to The Fall. Apparently, they just opened a couple of Karaoke rooms. We’re gonna be the first ones to use them!” I raised a brow. 

“We?”

“Yeah! We! Me, my brothers, and you!”

My eyes widened when I heard I was involved. “Me? Why me?” I asked, “You know Diavolo, he’s a nice guy! He thinks you might enjoy it!” I sighed.

“C’mon, Nic! It’ll be fun!”

“I dunno, Asmo…”

“Levi will be there too. Kind of a miracle if you ask me-”

“I’m in.”

Right when I heard Levi was gonna be there too, I went with it. I suddenly felt my DDD vibrate in my hoodie pocket. Speak of the devil, it was Levi.

 **_Levi:_ ** _Hey_

 **_Levi:_ ** _So Diavolo invited us to some Karaoke_

 **_Levi:_ ** _Can you come with?_

 **_Levi:_ ** _I doubt they’ll have anisongs there. Can you just come with so I at least have someone to talk to?_

 **_Levi:_ ** _Please?_

I look at the messages and smiled.

 **_Nic:_ ** _Yeah, Asmo told me. I’m down._

 **_Levi:_ ** _Cool! I’ll see you then!_ 😊

“What time’s the Karaoke?”

“Evening-ish, 5:00 pm?”

“Any dress-code I should follow?”

“Semi-formal, I could help you with that-”

“Thanks for the offer but I think I can manage.”

* * *

“C’mon! 78%?! I nailed that song!” Mammon shouts at the screen, “Back in the human world, I would always say Karaoke machines are rigged. I guess the same goes here,” I say nonchalantly. “Alright, who’s next?” Mammon looks at all of us. Lucifer already had his turn, garnering a 98%; Beel went next, we had to stop him mid-song because he nearly ate the mic; Satan followed and got a 97%; Asmo then got a 99%, he’s a signer, so not really surprised; and now, Mammon who, as mentioned, got 78%. “Levi, you’re up!” Mammon hands the mic to Levi who was on his phone with his headphones on. “What?!” He asks, taking his headphones off, “If ya want, you and Nic can do a duet,” the greedy demon nudges my arm. I roll my eyes, “You don’t have to if you don’t want...too…” as I turned to face Levi, he was skimming the book of songs for the Karaoke machine. _‘Will he actually sing?! I’ve never heard him sing before…’_ I watched him as he chose the song. He finally chooses one and stands up, mic in hand. He kept his eyes on the floor, I guess he was still nervous. After a couple of minutes, the title appeared.

_Is There Still Anything Love Can Do? By RADWIMPS (Weathering With You)_

_“Born with nothing in my hands_ _  
__I stumbled upon this place_ _  
__Falling through a crack in time_ _  
__I was writhing in pain.”_

I watched in awe as he sang the first verse. _‘Wow...his voice is so...beautiful,’_ I sighed as I continued to watch him sing the first verse. He had the mic in both of his hands and his head was hung low. “Hey, Nic?” Mammon whispers, “Was Levi always this good at singing?” I shrug, “I don’t know...this is the first time I’ve heard him sing…” I say

 _“When those who make it in this age_ _  
__Are only those who learn how to take_ _  
__And everyone is giving up_ _  
__Where do we all take a breath?”_

I could see his hands begin to shake. I could see him breathe heavily. “Hey, Mammon, mind passing me another mic?” I ask. He nods and walks over to the small table and picked up a mic. He hands it over to me and I turn it on. I tap it a bit to make sure it was working. I walk over and stood next to Levi. I tap him on the shoulder. “Nic?” he asks, a bit shocked.

“What are you doing? Y-You don’t have to sing with me-”

 _“Governors and gods alike_ _  
__Try to turn the other cheek_ _  
__But even if you look away_ _  
__The truth is always facing you.”_

I began to sing the first few lines of the second verse. Levi and I watched _Weathering with You_ a couple of times and I’ve listened to this song many times. I look at him and saw a light blush grow on his face. I continue onto the second verse.

 _“Courage and the strength of hope_ _  
__The magical bond we share_ _  
__We grow up only to forget_ _  
__How we ever used them here.”_

I nod at him reassuringly, signaling him to sing the next part of the verse. He nods back and turns back to face the screen.

 _“But same as you were on that day_ _  
__I see you still standing there_ _  
__Glowing in your innocence_ _  
__You were always standing there._ _  
__When the world turns its back on you_ _  
__You find a way to stand and fight_ _  
__Ready to face it all_ _  
__I see you here, shining bright”_

I smile at him. He slowly loosens up and holds up the mic with one hand. His other hand goes down and reaches for my free hand. “Can I hold your hand?” he asks, I felt heat run up my cheeks, up to my ears. “Yeah, sure,” I say, taking his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I look at him and he looks back at me. Together, we sang the chorus.

 _“I need to know_ _  
__If there's still anything that love can do?_ _  
__I need to know_ _  
__If there's still anything that I can do?”_

* * *

We finish the song and waited for his score to come out. His hand gently squeezed mine as he anticipated for the score to come out. Finally, the score appears on the screen: 86%. My eyes widen in surprise. “Wow! We got 86%! Levi- Levi?” I went from happy to concern as soon as I saw the look on his face. He was sad, dissatisfied even. “Levi?” I call again and shakes his head, “O-Oh, yeah…uh, Belphie, you’re up,” Levi just places the mic on his youngest brother’s lap before walking out. I was left standing, confused. “Levi,” I placed the mic on the couch as I left the room to go look for Levi. I already had an inkling of where he could possibly be. 

“There you are!” I go outside and see Levi leaning against the wall just outside the room where his brothers were, headphones on, and looking at the floor. I walk up to him and tapped on his shoulder again. “Oh, hey, Nic,” he says, a bit embarrassed, “sorry I left the room all of a sudden. You must be mad at me and I understand-” “Levi, relax, I’m not mad. I’m just curious, why did you leave?” I ask. He looks away from me.

“I was embarrassed.”

“Of what?”

“I wanted to get a higher score. I wanted to impress you…”

My eyes widen, “You wanted to impress me?” I ask him and he just nods silently in response. “I thought maybe I could impress you by trying at least to get a 97%...but I failed…” he says. “What are you talking about?!” I asked, “You already impressed me the second you started singing!” I exclaim. “I-I did?” he asked, “Yes! I love your voice! And to be honest, I kinda wanna sing with you more often. It doesn’t have to be Karaoke, could be just us,” I say. That seemed to place a smile on his face, “Thanks, Nic, you’re the best!” he says before planting a kiss on my forehead before pulling away quickly. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to- mmh!” I give him a quick peck on the lips. I see a light blush form on his cheeks as I giggle at his flustered-ness. “I didn’t mind, so wanna go back inside? Maybe sing a couple more songs?” I ask, holding my hand out. He takes it and smiles. “Yeah, sounds good.”


	9. Day 11: Beelzebub (Relationship - Platonic? Romantic? Idk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Beelzebub
> 
> Wrote this while having period pains, yay!
> 
> CW// food, blood, periods, “that time of the month”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 A.M. Pain and Cravings - Beel
> 
> “Nic? I heard you cussing. Are you okay? Are you hungry? I’m heading to the kitchen to get some food. Do you want anything?”  
> “Is there still ice cream?”

“AAAGH FUCK! SHIT! GODDAMMIT!” I curse into my pillow as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. It’s that most wonderful time of the month where mood swings, cramps, and bleeding down my legs are prevalent. I actually have very bad dysmenorrhea and the cramps I experience are either mild enough to tolerate or absolute hell. Other than cramps and mood swings, I get cravings. When it began, I ate a lot during breakfast, more than I usually do. Naturally, the brothers got concerned and asked all the usual questions. Mammon first asked if I was okay; Levi asked if I ate last night; Lucifer asked if I was pregnant; all of which I answered with: “No, I’m not okay,” “Yes, I ate dinner,” and “No, and I would know that.” I explain to them the “time of the month,” and they seem to know what it is.

“Nic?”

*knock knock*

I turn to the door as I heard the knock. “Yes?” I groan in pain from the cramps.

“I heard you cussing. Are you okay? Are you hungry? I’m heading to the kitchen to get some food. Do you want anything?”

He asks, opening the door slightly to peek in. _‘It’s 3 a.m., shouldn’t he be asleep or something? Then again, it’s Beel after all,’_ I thought as I suddenly got the craving for something sweet.

“Is there still ice cream?”

I look at him and he nods in response. “I’ll go check and bring it here if there is any,” Beel closes the door and I could hear his footsteps run down the stairs. _‘I should’ve said he didn’t have to…’_

* * *

“There’s only vanilla left, I hope that’s okay with you,” he says opening the door slightly, “may I come in?” I nod in response. “Sure, come in,” I say as he enters the room, closing the door behind him. “I made sure I didn’t eat the ice cream since you look like you really need it,” he says, handing me the cold container and a spoon. I sit up and take the container from his hands. I open it and begin to dig in. I personally like vanilla, if you don’t, cool. I hummed in delight as I ate, “Mmmh...I really needed this, thanks, Beel,” I say thanking Beel. The tall demon quietly smiles at me, “No problem, you seem to enjoy it,” he says, munching on his own snacks. We just ate and I managed to finish that pint of ice cream. My cravings were satisfied but it wasn’t long till my cramps came back. I set the empty container, along with the spoon, on my bedside drawer before laying down on my side in pain...again. The cramp was worse than earlier; it was like being stabbed in the uterus over and over and over again. It was unbearable. It hurt so much that my eyes began to tear up.

“Nic? Are you okay?! You’re crying!”

I turn to look at Beel, his eyes filled with concern. “I-It’s nothing, just some cramps…,” _‘Nothing my ass, it’s hell!’_ I didn’t want him to worry about me. “Ah… ‘time of the month,’ right?” he asks; I nod. “I’ll be right back,” he sets down his snacks and leaves the room for a couple of minutes. After a couple of minutes, he comes back with a water bottle. He walks over to me and hands me the water bottle; it was warm. “I read somewhere that warm compresses help in alleviating cramps. Just place the bottle where it hurts; the cramps should lessen and you should feel better,” he says. I place the bottle over my abdomen and pressed it against it. Slowly, the pain decreased and it slowly began to feel better. “Thanks, Beel. I owe you one,” I turn on my other side to face Beel, who was already done with his snacks and was about to leave. “You don’t have to owe me anything, I just wanted to help,” he smiles innocently. I felt my eyes get heavy and a yawn escapes from my mouth. “Still, thanks Beel, you’re the best,” I say, trying to stifle a yawn. He chuckles softly before placing a kiss on my forehead. 

“It’s no problem, now get some sleep.”


	10. Day 12: Animals (Relationship - Platonic turned Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Animals
> 
> I have two doggos but I've always wanted a cat. Also, this was inspired by the Mammon and The Cat drama audio that came out along with Mammon's song Are You Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and the cat - Levi (feat. Mammon and Satan)
> 
> “Looks like I’ll be taking care of you for the time being. I was supposed to raid a dungeon today, you should be thankful that I’m prioritizing you, for now.”

“You needed to see me?” I ask, walking into Satan’s room. “Ah, Nic, perfect timing. I just wanted to return this to you,” he hands me my copy of _Paradise Lost_ by John Milton, “it’s a really interesting re-telling of what happened to Lucifer after the war in the Celestial Realm, albeit a bit inaccurate. Then again, I’m taking it with a grain of salt. It was written by a human after all,” he comments. “Thanks, Satan,” I say, and just as I was about to get the book back from him, I accidentally step on a book. I step off of it and right when I was about to pick it up, I hear Satan shout.

“NIC! WAIT-”

We both actually touched the book at the same time and in a puff of smoke, I felt my body slowly begin to resize. My arms and legs began to shrink and I felt my face began to reshape. Then suddenly, I blacked out.

“Nic!” I wake up at the sound of my name being called. As I opened my eyes, I felt my head began to spin. _‘What the fuck just happened? Last I remembered I was in Satan’s room...where am I?’_ I looked around and saw I was under a table, the dining room table to be exact. I looked around the table and I know I’m short, but I am not so short to the point dining room table legs are taller than me. “I see you’re up,” I turn to my right and I see a yellow cat with green eyes. I tilt my head for a second because as I looked at the cat, I began to wonder: “Is the cat staring at me actually bigger than me, or am I just hallucinating?” “Nic, it’s me! Satan!” My eyes widen I heard the cat just speak to me. _‘Alright, Satan needs to start clearing his room of cursed books after touching that book, I wake up under a huge ass dining table and a cat, who claims to be Satan, is now talking to me,’_ “Why are you a cat and why are you really big? Like, I’m shorter than you but I know for sure that I’m bigger than a cat,” I say as he rolls his eyes, “I guess it hasn’t clicked with you, huh?”

“What hasn’t clicked?”

“Look at your paws.”

“What? I don’t have paws- oh fuck I have paws.”

I look at what supposedly is meant to be my hand only to see a paw.

“Satan...please don’t tell me-”

“Yes, you’re a cat; a kitten to be more exact.”

Satan pushes me a small, pocket-sized mirror, and I finally got a good look at myself. Satan was right, I became a kitten. My fur was black, I guess this replaced my black hair, which I had as human; my eyes were still brown but in terms of size, I was way smaller than Satan. “We both touched the forbidden book of Cat Transfiguration. As a result, we turned into cats,” Satan explains, “Why did I become a kitten and you’re a full-grown cat?” I asked him. He thinks for a bit

“I think it’s because I’m older than you, that I became a, more or less, full-grown cat. You’re younger than me, so I guess that’s why you’re a kitten. Not to mention, you’re also tiny. Maybe you are a full-grown cat but you’re just biologically small.”

“Not funny, Satan! Hissss!”

I actually hissed at Satan but that just made him laugh. “This is actually quite funny. A tiny cat, who I could pick up, hissing at me. Adorable,” he teases.

“Cats?”

Satan and I suddenly stiffen as we heard an all too familiar voice. “Mammon?” we asked in unison. “What are you guys doing in the dining room?” from my point of view, he was ginormous. “He can’t understand us. He’ll only hear ‘meow,’” Satan explains to me. Without another word, Mammon picks up Satan by the scruff and starts walking away. I could hear him cuss at him but I guess all Mammon could hear was Satan meowing. It wasn’t long for me to realize that I was alone. “What do I do now? Do I go back to my room?” I ask. I proceeded to my room with caution. The steps were definitely the greatest challenge. Each step was roughly as tall as me.

“C’mon, you got this-”

“A kitten?”

 _‘Fuck, I’m screwed,’_ I was in the middle of climbing up what felt like the 10th step, but after overcoming that step, I realized I was only on my 3rd. I look up and saw Levi who, was WAY taller than Mammon and from my point of view it was scary looking up at him. He crouches down next to me and slowly and carefully picks me up. His right hand held me from underneath while his left hand supported my butt. He holds me close to his chest and proceeds to carry me up the steps. “How did you get in here?” he asks.

“Levi! It’s me, Nic!” (What Levi hears: Meow! Meow meow meow!)

“Looks like I’ll be taking care of you for the time being. I was supposed to raid a dungeon today, you should be thankful that I’m prioritizing you, for now.”

I felt my heat up, cats can blush, right? I nuzzle my head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he carried me to his room. _‘So warm,’_ his chest was really cozy, that sounded kinda weird.

* * *

“Alright, we’re gonna watch some anime. It’s called The Tale of the Seven Lords. Nic and I watch it a lot and she’s the second person who actually geeks out with me over anime,” he says, opening his TV. I rest on his lap as he watches each episode intently. “I wish Nic was here, TBH. I should introduce her to you,” my eyes widen as he said that, I almost forgot that he doesn’t know I was the kitten resting on his lap.

“Nic is so cool. She’s an otaku, like me! She’s not much of a gamer, though she did confess to me that she plays some games. Yesterday, she introduced me to this game called Among Us and it was really fun. NGL, she’s a pretty bad impostor, LOL.”

_‘Geez, not my fault I’m a bad liar.’_

“But it’s so fun when we’re impostors together.”

_‘Eh?’_

“I mean, it’s not like you could understand what I’m saying but Nic is just the best human I’ve ever met. She always says she’s not pretty, when in fact she is! I love her so much, every single part of her, even the parts she doesn’t find attractive about herself.”

I felt my face get warm again. So this is exactly what Levi thinks of me.

“I wish Nic would know just how much I love her. She deserves everything in this world. I wish I could tell her that.”

I began to feel weird. My head began to spin.

_*poof*_

In a puff of smoke, I became a human again. “Looks like the effects of the book wore off…,” I mutter. I look over at Levi who’s eyes were wide and his jaw looked like it was about to reach the floor. “N-N-Nic?!” he stuttered, “Y-You were that kitten?” he asked. I laugh sheepishly “Yeah, that was me…” I say rubbing the back of my neck. His whole face turned red and he covered them with his hands. “You heard everything I said, didn’t you?” he asks embarrassed. I giggle and push his hands away from his face. “Relax, Levi. I actually really appreciate it. You really think of me that way?” I asked and he nods, still clearly a bit flustered. I kissed him on the cheek. “I love you too, Levi,” I say as I see an adorably goofy smile appear on his face. “Well, wanna continue TSL or wanna go play some Among Us?” I ask standing up from his lap. 

“I’m down for some Among Us.”

“Cool. Oh, and Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“You said something about me being a bad impostor.”

“It’s true.”

“But you like being impostor with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Cuz you and I make a good team. Also, I’m a way better impostor than you.”

“You lost me with that last bit. But I love you anyway.”


	11. Day 13: Sports (Relationship - Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Sports
> 
> My love for Free! + My love for Levi = Levi joining a swim club. A continuation of Chances (Day 2: Songs). Sorry for making 2 Levi oneshots in a row, I just love him so much TwT. As of publishing this, it's 11:41 pm (I'm from the Philippines.) I crammed for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll Be Rooting For You – Levi
> 
> “Win or lose, I’ll be rooting for you.”

“And that’s when we started dating…,” I confess to my friend, Zoey, along with Levi’s brother, Mammon. Our previous class just ended and we were just waiting for the next teacher.

“So you guys dated for a couple of weeks now?”

“AND WE KNEW NOTHING?!?!”

“SHHH!”

Levi, Zoey, and I shushed Mammon. “Yes, and as mentioned earlier, we want to keep it lowkey. So can you be quiet about it?” Levi asks his brother, he shrugs, “I dunno, what’s in it for me?” Mammon smirks. I roll my eyes, “I’ll pay you a couple of bucks to be quiet,” I sigh, “Nic, you don’t have to-” “DEAL!” Mammon cuts off Levi and puts his hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand and “gently” squeezed it. When I let go of his hand, the poor guy screamed.

“GAAAAAH! THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!”

“Keep complaining, and you’re not getting your money.”

“Alright, alright, sheesh. You got a cold girlfriend, Levi.”

“Nic, you know that I could’ve vouched for you instead, right?” Levi asks but I smiled at him reassuringly, “Relax, I got it. I have my wallet here, right now. Alright, Mammon, how much do you want?” I asked, taking my wallet and silently hoping he wouldn’t ask for too much. “100 bucks!” my eyes widened and I realized that not only did I have even 10 bucks, but he really thinks I would walk around school with that much money?! “5 bucks,” I bargain, “I barely even have 20, take it or leave it,” I say and he takes the money. The boy loves money more than anything, more so if it’s free.

“Alright, class, back to your seats!”

“Looks like the teacher is here, Imma go back to my seat. Thanks for the money, Nic.”

I sigh as he walks away with his 5 bucks, proudly. “I should go back too. BTW, I’ll be staying a bit later,” Levi says standing up and walking to his desk. “Wait, what do you mean?” I asked, kinda confused. He is the last person I’d ever expect to stay after school. “I uh...I actually joined a club…” he confesses. My eyes widen in surprise. “I know, it’s probably the most normie thing I’ve done but the school says the students to join a club and as late as it is, Lucifer forced me into joining one,” he explains.

“Mr. Leviathan, please go back to your seat.”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

He says before turning to me, “I’ll explain more later.” I nod as I watched him go back to his seat.

* * *

It was already lunchtime and Mammon, Levi, and Zoey decided to sit at my table again. “So, you told me you were forced to join a club?” I asked, taking a sip of my water, “Yeah. Lucifer told me that I was being too lazy and told me I should try doing a sport for once. I told him I can’t run for the life of me, so we scratched out track and field, basketball, volleyball, and soccer, and the only club left was swimming,” he explained, “so I joined the swim club.” My eyes widen and I accidentally sputter out my water. “*cough**cough* s-sorry, I-I’m just shocked,” _‘Yeah, the thought of Levi in swim trunks shocked you. You perv,’_ my whole face just burned up.

“You okay, Nic? You look kinda red.”

“Zoey, red is an understatement. She looks like she’s about to burst.”

“I-It’s nothing!”

I wiped my mouth and turned back to Levi. “Levi, I’m actually surprised and really happy for you!” I say, “Really?! I-I hope you don’t mind me staying at school later than usual. Sorry, we won’t be able to walk home together like we usually would,” he apologizes. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, “It’s okay, I should probably apply for one too,” I reassure him. “Yeah, you could join the Literature Club, or maybe the Choir?” Zoey suggests. “I’ll consider Lit, not sure about Choir,” I say. We talked about clubs for hours, up until classes end.

* * *

“Alright, I’m heading to the pool now, you guys go ahead!” Levi says as he walks away from us. “Alright then, I’ll see ya when you get home!” Mammon says, waving at his brother. “Good luck!” I say, waving at him. As soon as he disappeared, I turned around and began my walk home. As soon as I turned, I felt Mammon and Zoey grab my wrists. “What are you guys doing?” I ask, raising a brow. “He’s going to swim, never in my life have I seen him do a sport. I have to get a picture of him. I could probably sell that too,” Mammon says. “I’m not on board with Mammon’s plan but, don’t you think you should go support your boyfriend?” Zoey asks. I do want to support Levi, but I’m worried that me going there will make him nervous or something. “I dunno, guys...what if I make him nervous?” I ask, “You won’t, now c’mon, the pool isn’t far,” the two dragged me all the way to the pool.

* * *

We made it to the pool and we looked around for Levi. “Ya see him?” Mammon asks, whispering, “Nope, you- wait someone’s coming from the locker room,” quickly, the three of us hid behind a wall. The pool the school had was an out door pool and there were locker rooms for where the members will change and shower. We actually are not allowed to stay at school beyond school hours if we don’t have a club and neither of us had one. “Leviathan?” We heard an upperclassman, I assume the captain, calls for Levi’s name. “Present!” The three of us see Levi leaving the locker room and what we saw had our jaws drop to the floor. For a guy who stays in his room all day, doing nothing but playing games and watching anime, he was ripped!

_‘T-That’s how he looks shirtless? Is this how Gou Matsuoka feels muscles? Cuz, damn...he’s hot….’_

He looked way better than those characters in the mangas I’ve read. I mean, how the hell does a otaku with athletic ability of a sloth have a fucking six-pack?! “Nic...Nic. NIC?!” Zoey manages to snap me out of my little muscle trance and brings me back down to earth. “I think he’s about to swim, let’s go watch!” Mammon says and walks a bit closer to the pool, still hiding from the other members. As rude as it is, we began to eavesdrop on the swim club as we waited Levi to swim.

“Alright, so all you have to do is swim any stroke and show us what you got? Ever had any professional training?”

“Uh...n-no…”

“I see, no worries, just give it your best and just show us what you got, okay?”

“Yeah...sure.”

Levi gets on the starting platform, putting on his goggles before positioning himself. The nervous expression on his face disappears and he suddenly gets serious. My eyes widen as I saw his expression change quickly. “Are you sure he’s never done sports before?” I ask, Mammon thinks for a bit, “If I’m correct, Levi used to swim for a bit back then. He did it after watching an anime about it,” he replies. “I see…” I always thought Levi never did any sport whatsoever.

*brrrrt!*

At the sound of the whistle, Levi dives into the water. His timing was amazing. He swam freestyle and as he swam, it was hard for me to believe this guy has the athletic ability of a sloth. He makes it back to the starting point, faster than the other people swimming who started the same time as him. I watch as Levi takes his swim cap off and his goggles and shake the water off his hair. The captain was pretty shocked, “Um...ya sure you never had professional training?” he asks. Levi shakes his head. The captain’s jaw dropped before clearing his throat and gaining his composure again.

“Um, I’ll have you know that all members of the team are require to participate in the upcoming competition.”

“When’s that?”

“Next week.”

“WHAT?! NEXT WEEK?! But, my girl- I mean, my friend, Nic, and I were going to watch anime and I really don’t want to miss that.”

 _‘You know what I love about Levi? He never forgets dates,’_ I smile at myself, “Sorry, but you’re gonna have to reschedule or talk something out. Plus, I see potential in you. You can do really well in the 50 meter freestyle swim,” his captain praises. I look at Levi who’s eyes were just sparkling. “You really think I did well?” he asks and his captain nods, “Yeah, you’re one of the best swimmers I’ve ever met,” the praises he was getting seemed to boost his confidence.

“I’ll do it then!”

“WOOOO! YEAH!!! THAT’S MY LITTLE BROTHER!”

Mammon forgot we were supposed to be hiding and began to hype his brother. The whole club, including the captain and Levi saw me, Mammon, and Zoey, hiding behind a wall. “What are you doing here?” the captain walks up to us. I swallowed a nervous lump in m throat. “We’re just here to see our friend on his first day on the swim club,” Zoey says innocently. “Yeah, and in fact, our lovely friend, Nic, will explain everything while we go home cuz my brother will freak out when he doesn’t find me at home, so yeah, bye!” Mammon pushes me in front and books it, along with Zoey. Now, I’m stuck here, with the captain, and I have to explain what those two made me do.

“Um...it’s kinda hard to explain…”

“Explain.”

“The kid with white hair wanted to see and support his brother, Levi; the girl with long black hair, forced me to go here; and now, here we are.”

“Do you have any clubs?”

“...No…”

“Great,” he sighs, “as punishment and so you don’t get any detention from your teacher, you will have to help in cleaning up. For the time being, you may watch what we do and maybe you may consider in joining,” he’s so intimidating yet so kind. “Thanks, sorry if we interrupted anything,” I apologize, the captain ruffles my hair, “Relax, kid, it’s fine. Nic, was it?” he asks as I nod in response. “I’m guessing you know Leviathan?” he says guiding me to the pool where I see Levi climbing out. I watch was he slowly climbs out of the pool, the water just dripping off his hair and body.

“You like him or something?”

“What made you ask that?”

“You’re all red and you’re staring at him.”

I covered my face and looked away from Levi. “Relax, it’s fine, you’re his girlfriend, right?” I suddenly felt my already warm face get even warmer, “W-What?! H-How-” “Leviathan I think slipped up and was about to say ‘my girlfriend’ but immediately swapped it with ‘my friend,’” he cuts me off. Levi walks up to me, “Nic, what are you doing here?” he asks, I laugh sheepishly “Ask Mammon for the details, but for now, I’m here to support you,” I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

* * *

“Alright, great work everyone. The competition is next week and I’m impressed by the new members, most especially Leviathan. I’ll be seeing you at the 50 meter freestyle swim,” the captain says, “Um...captain? Can I stay a bit longer? I want to swim a bit longer…” he asks. “Okay but remember to cool down after, don’t overwork yourself ,okay?” he says before leaving. Leaving me and Levi alone at the pool. “So...are you actually gonna swim- oh,” I turn around and Levi dives into the water and proceeds to swim freestyle. I sat down on the edge of the pool and watched him swim from the start to the other edge and back. He stops and catches his breath, taking his goggles and swim cap off. He pushes his hair back from his face and looks at me who was just staring at him. He pulls himself up from the water and sits next to me. “Why did you come to see me?” he asks, “I actually wasn’t planning of coming. I was worried I’ll make you nervous,” I confess, “But I also wanted to see you because I actually wanted to support you.” He blushes and looks away. “I’m guessing you heard captain, I’ll be in the 50 meter freestyle swim,” he says, fiddling with his swim cap. “Are you nervous?” I ask, “Very! I’ve never competed in swimming. I’ve swam for fun but never like this. What if I let the club down? What if they kick me- mmh!” I cut off his ramblings by kissing him. His lips were still a bit cold from the water and that kinda made me shiver. I pull away and just looks at me all flustered and blushy, it was adorable. I smile at him reassuringly.

“Win or lose, I’ll be rooting for you.”

I reassure him, caressing his cold, wet face with my hand. “Promise?” he asks. I smile at him and give a kiss on the forehead. “Promise.”


	12. Day 14: Simeon (Relationship - Platonic? Guardian Angel) (IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Simeon
> 
> A very important announcement at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian Angel – Simeon 
> 
> “I know that things maybe a bit rough but believe me, things will get better.”

The power was out; the rain poured harder, hitting against my windows as the wind blew stronger. I felt my heartbeat quicken and my chest tightens as raindrops hit harder against my window.  _ ‘This is the second time this month,’  _ typhoons are quite common where I’m from but this typhoon was so strong, it terrified me. It was around 3:00 a.m., I tossed and turned in bed, trying to get back to sleep. My racing thoughts wouldn’t stop.

_ ‘When will this end?’ _

_ ‘I wonder how lola (grandma) is doing? She’s all alone at home.’ _

_ ‘I wonder how my friends are doing? Do they not have electricity too?’ _

The racing thoughts began to make me panic even more.

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

I hear a voice just call to me. “Who was that?!” I ask. “Relax, Nicole, don’t be afraid,” he says, “You say that and that just makes me even more afraid,” I say holding onto my blanket. I then see a bright light appear in my room. I turn to my side and see a tall, beautiful man standing by my door. He had a glowing aura around him. His hair was dark brown; his skin was also dark; his eyes were blue. The glow behind him made him look like an angel of some kind. “W-Who are you?” I asked, sitting up. He smiles kindly and sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Believe it or not, I’m your guardian angel.”

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. “You may call me Simeon,” he says.

“A-Am I dead?!”

“No, you’re not. I’m here just to send you a message.”

“What message?”

“That everything will be okay.”

He caresses my face and kisses my forehead. “I know that things may be a bit rough but believe me, things will get better,” he says, reassuringly. I felt my eyes just well up with tears, “How do you know?” I ask, a bit doubtful. A lot of things have gone south this year and I’m scared that things will get even worse. He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around me, embracing me in a warm hug. “Things will get better. I know that because I am your guardian angel,” he whispers.

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

I felt my chest ease up and my mind calms.

“Now, get some sleep.”

“I can’t, the storm…”

“I’ll stay here with you. I am your guardian angel, part of my duty is to protect you.”

I lay down on my side, facing him. “Would you like me to hold your hand to calm you down?” he asks. I nod and he gently holds my hand. He draws circles on my hand with his thumb to calm me down. My eyes grew heavy and before I knew it, slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, this is really short but the reason behind that is actually really important. Here in the Philippines, we’ve been struck again by another typhoon. My class and I started a project called Bata Bayanihan where we will donate to both the Bahay at Yaman ni San Martin and the victims of the typhoon in Barangay Bagong Silangan. Please consider donating. Here is a link to [ my tweet ](https://twitter.com/justdunwithlife/status/1327595729972461571) regarding the project. If you can’t donate, it is completely fine, but please try to spread awareness. Thank you so much.


	13. Day 15: Snuggle Time (Relationship - Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Snuggle Time
> 
> Inspired by an [ interaction ](https://twitter.com/justdunwithlife/status/1315808258020442118) I had with an RP account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stress Relief – Levi
> 
> “Can I hold you like this more often? Please?”

“Okay, thank you,” I smiled, waving at the camera before ending the call and sighing in relief. _‘Finally, it’s done,’_ my online classes just ended; I was tired, mentally. Compared to face to face classes, online classes were more stressful. _‘How does Levi do it? Ah right, he gets rewarded,’_ I rest my face on my hand as I begin to check my homeworks. My eyes widened at the sight of the numerous homeworks I had. 10 homeworks in one day and all due the same week should be illegal in all three realms. I groan in annoyance, “WHY THE FUCK MUST THE UNIVERSE DO THIS?!?!” I shout.

“You okay there, Nic?”

“OF COURSE NOT- Wait, what?”

I turn around and see Levi, peeking from behind my door. “You really have to close your doors properly next time. I’m pretty sure Beel can hear you cussing from the kitchen,” he jokes, “may I come in?” he asks; I nod in response. “So, what’s up?” he asks, walking into my room and stood behind me. “Homework…” I say, sighing, “this much homeworks should be illegal! What kind of teacher gives 10 homeworks in a single day?!” I exclaim. I take my glasses off before pinching the bridge of my nose and running my hand through my hair. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I look over at Levi who was just standing, all silent and stiff. “Hey, sorry I shouted. I’m just a bit stressed…” I apologize, putting my glasses back on and pulling the hood of my hoodie over my head; I hang my head down in guilt. _‘I wish they lightened the workload, at least just give us five homeworks,’_ I sigh again, did I mention I was tired? I felt pair suddenly wrap around me in a warm embrace. “What- oh,” I lift my head and turned to my right and see Levi, resting his chin on my right shoulder. Our faces were so close our noses were touching. I could see his face just burn bright red.

“H-Hi…”

“Hey…”

We just stared at each other for a couple of seconds. “So...are we- woah!” all of a sudden, he picks me up from my chair, bridal style.

“H-Hey! W-What are you doing?”

“Now initiating ‘kidnap Nic to your room to watch anime because she’s stressed,’” he says before carrying me off to his room. He pushes the door open before carefully setting me down in his bathtub-turned-bed. I watched him as he got his laptop and walked back over to the tub. “Scooch a bit,” he says, as I do so. I move a bit to the side as he gets into the tub. “Okay, um...you can sit...here? You can just lean against me, I guess…,” he says unsurely. He suggests that I sit between his legs. He adjusts his back a bit so that his legs aren’t so cramped. I sit between his legs, leaning my back against his chest. He rests his chin on my head, “So, what do you want to watch?” he asks. I go over the selections on Devilflix. “‘Wotakoi?’” I ask as he nods in response.

“Alright then, episode 1 or where we last stopped?”

“Episode 1.”

“Okay.”

He selects the anime and starts it. When the opening played, we had to do the little dance. I began to feel a bit better and less as stressed.

* * *

“Wow, that was quick!” I said in surprise. I move a bit for him to stand up and put the laptop back where he got it before getting back into the tub. This time, we were laying down in the tub. I lay on my side, just staring at Levi. “Thanks, Levi,” I say, smiling, “For what?” he asks, “For earlier. I really needed a break from classes,” I give him a quick peck on the lips as a thanks. I felt my cheeks and tips of my ears burn after I gave him that quick kiss. “I love you, Levi,” I say, leaning my head against his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, cradling my head and pulling me even closer, resting his chin on my head again. “You’re so tiny,” he blurts.

“I’m not tiny.”

“Fine, you’re small.”

“How is that better?”

“Pint-sized?”

“Why are you suddenly talking about my height?”

“Nothing, you’re just so cute.”

I felt my cheeks burn even more. “You don’t mind me holding you like this, right?” he asks. “Nope, not at all, I really like it actually,” I say, smiling. “Can I hold you like this more often? Please?” he asks again. I look up at him, staring into his orange eyes. “Yeah, I’d like that,” I reply. A smile crawls on his face as he kisses my forehead. “Usually, normies do stuff like this but I guess even otakus can enjoy normie things from time to time,” he confesses, a bit embarrassed and flustered. I giggle at his flustered-ness before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I love you so much, Levi.”

“I love you too, Nic.”


	14. Day 16 and 17: Barbatos and Food (Relationship - Platonic) (IMPORANT ANNOUNCEMENT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Barbatos  
> Day 17: Food
> 
> Sorry if this was a bit short again, I just have another really big announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baking - Barbatos (Feat. Luke)
> 
> “Miss Nicole...please...stop eating the icing.”

“Okay, now we just have to let it bake for 30 minutes,” Barbatos says as he closes the oven, “and after that, we have to wait for 5 minutes for them to cool.” My eyes widen, “Wait, so I can’t eat cookies until after 35 minutes?” I ask; he nods in response, “Correct, Miss Nicole. And remember, these cookies aren’t for you, they are for the children of the Devildom as ordered by Prince Diavolo,” he says. I nod and began to walk towards the fridge; as I was walking, I notice someone just hiding behind the door. I could clearly see who it was, but I didn’t bother asking who it was.

“I can see you, Luke.”

“Oh, Nic! What a coincidence seeing you here-”

“Yes, you may help me and Barbatos with the cookies.”

“Really?!”

_ ‘Knew it,’  _ I smile at the angel as he walked into the kitchen. “How many cookies are you making?” he asks. “Roughly 100+,” I say walking over to the kitchen. His eyes widened.

“What for?”

“The young prince visited the city orphanage a couple of weeks ago and insisted to send money and food. We’re planning on selling cookies as a way to earn a bit of money and all that money will go to the orphanage- Miss Nicole.”

“Hm?” I look over at Barbatos innocently. I have a bit of a sweet tooth and I just wanted to try a little bit of the icing for the cookies. “Miss Nicole...please...stop eating the icing,” he says sighing. “Sorry, Barb,” I say reaching for some tissues to wipe my fingers. After minutes has passed, the cookies were finally done baking and now we had to let them rest and after that, it’s decorating time, then off to packaging and selling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, once again this is really short but I have a huge announcement to make. Last Saturday, I published my Day 14 entry which was focused on Simeon and I announced that my class and I have a little donation project called “Bata Bayanihan.” Well, I’m proud to announce that we managed to team up with Momma Bakes PH. If you want to support our project as well as Momma Bakes PH, please like their Facebook page and maybe even buy some cookies if you are living in the Philippines. If you have some inquiries and questions, you may DM @batabayanihan on Instagram. Thank you.


	15. Day 18: Mammon (Relationship - Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Mammon
> 
> Throw shade? Throw shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not him" - Mammon
> 
> “You remind me so much of him.”  
> “But I’m not him.”

“Hey! Nic! Ya up?!” I hear a loud voice as well as a loud banging on my door.  _ ‘What the fuck?’  _ I check my phone for the time,  _ ‘4:00 a.m., what the fuck does he want at 4:00 a.m.?’  _ I knew who owned that voice, but what concerned me was why in the world will he go to my room at 4:00 a.m.? “Nic! Ya in there?!” I groaned, grabbed my glasses, and marched the door. I swung it open and saw Mammon.

“Mammon, it’s 4:00 a.m., what do you want?”

“Just wanted to check up on ya!”

_ ‘At 4 in the morning?’  _ I roll my eyes, “Okay, I appreciate the concern, but I was sleeping, goodnight!” I was about to shut the door only for him to hold it. “W-Wait! I also got a favor to ask!” he says, or rather pleads. I sigh, “Come in,” he smiles and walks inside. “Thanks, Nic!” he walks in and sits down on my bed.

“Make it snappy, what’s your favor?”

“So you know how there’s a homework due in a couple of hours?”

“Yes?”

“Mind if I copy-”

“Nope.”

_ ‘Not this bullshit again,’  _ Mammon has asked me a lot for my homework and every time, I would tell him to ask someone else. “What?! Why not?” he asks, “Mammon, that’s cheating,” “Not when you’re not caught- ow!” I hit him on the back of the head.

“Ow, Nic! That hurt! This is the fifth time you hit me on the head.  _ Why are you always mad at me? _ ”

I felt my whole body just freeze. I’ve heard that phrase before, back in the human world. Before I got to the demon world, I once in a relationship. I was around 14. I was young and relatively stupid and I fell for this guy. I thought he was everything I wanted...more or less...I was wrong. I was really shy and overthought everything I would say to him, which led to me having trouble communicating with him. I’ll admit, I was the reason our relationship ended in shambles. I knew that maybe if I just talked to him, it would’ve lasted longer. Even if I did talk to him, it wasn’t long ‘till I realize how much of a dick he was. He was insensitive, says the n-word (he wasn’t African-American or of African descent), and sexualizes women loving women. Whenever I try to tell on him for doing something or saying something stupid and insensitive he would always ask me: “Why are you always mad at me?” because I once held a grudge against him for a whole year and I would always lecture him. I hated it whenever he asked me that...I’ll admit, that just triggers me to get even madder at him. “I’m not always mad at you…” I mutter.

“Nic...you okay?”

“What?”

“You’re crying.”

I didn’t even notice the tears pouring down my face. I take my glasses off and wiped my eyes. “Hey...um...sit down,” Mammon says patting down on the area next to him. I nodded and sat down sniffling and sobbing. “Relax, I was just kidding…” Mammon reassures, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “Was it something I said?” he asks, I look at him. I could see how concerned he was but I didn’t want to just bring up something from years ago.

“I-It’s nothing…”

“Sounds like something.”

“It’s just...you…”

“Me? What about me?”

“You just...remind me of him…you remind me so much of him.”

“Who?”

“...my ex…”

An awkward silence filled the room. “Mammon- hey!” He suddenly just hugs me. I felt my tears just stop. “Nic,” he says.

“Mammon?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“What I said triggered you, didn’t it?”

“...kinda, yeah.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know. Was the relationship that bad?”

“Yeah...sorry if I’m a bit of a mess.”

I say crying into his shoulder.

“Ya wanna talk about it?”

“No…”

“That’s okay. You said I remind of him, right?”

“Yeah…”

“But I’m not him.”

He pulls away and holds my face in his hands so I can look at him. “Whatever he did, he’s far away from you and he can’t do anything to you. You got us, remember?” Mammon reassures. I felt a smile crawl on my face. “Thanks, Mammon. You know what, maybe I’ll give you my homework as thanks-” “No,” my eyes widen when he declined my offer. “I’ll go ask Satan instead or something, I don’t want to cause you trouble or anything,” he ruffles my hair. Mammon isn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer...but he’s one of the nicest demons I’ve ever met. He’s definitely the brother I never had. “Get some sleep, I’ll go ask Satan instead,” he says patting my head and standing up. “Thanks, Mammon,” I smile as I lay down and fell back to sleep.


	16. Skipping days 19, 20, and 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking just a day break

I’m guessing some of you maybe expecting chapters today (or rather tonight in my case cuz it is 10:38 pm as of typing) but I’m sad to say that I’ll be skipping days 19, 20, and 21. The reason for this is because my unhealthy sleeping habits are getting back because whenever I make each chapter, I make them the night I need to publish them and this leads to me sleeping late.

I’m sorry if you were expecting an update. Other than unhealthy sleep habits, I’m having severe writer’s block and I’m having trouble thinking of story ideas. I’ll be taking one day break and then I’ll get back to writing with day 22 which is Leviathan (my baby boi TwT). I hope you guys understand. Anyway, gotta go to sleep now. I’ll see you guys in the next update.


	17. Day 22: Leviathan (Relationship - Romantic) (!!!STEAMY!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Leviathan
> 
> I had this idea stuck in my head for a while, but I was worried that this wasn’t a good idea. I always had a huge crush on Snake from Black Butler, but I never made any fanfics about him. Levi here is kinda inspired by Snake in terms of appearance, the only difference is that he speaks in first person. The whole story was inspired by Rewrite the Stars from the movie The Greatest Showman. I'm honestly quite proud of this story cuz I worked really hard on it. I hope you guys like it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you – Levi (Circus AU)
> 
> “All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you.”

“Do I have to go?” I asked father, resting my chin on my hand as I watched the scenery passed by me from my carriage. I never really liked going outside. I was more of a stay-at-home, introverted, kind of person. “Yes, you’re rarely out of your room. Besides, your friend, Carmilla, is going to be at the circus too!” As close as I am to Carmilla, even she knows that I don’t like going outside, more so if the place we’re going to has a lot of people. I let out a sigh as we arrived at the huge tent. Mother steps down from the carriage first, then me, then my father. Father hands the tickets before we entered the tent. We looked for our seats and we found Carmilla and her family. They really had to choose to be in the front-most seat. “Hey, Nic!” I see Carmilla waving at me and patting the seat next to her. I look at my parents who nod and let me walk over to her. I sit down next to Zoe while my parents sat next to me. “I didn’t think you would actually show up,” Carmilla says, smiling, “To be honest, I didn’t want to come here…,” I said honestly, I would rather stay at home than go outside. “Oh, Nicole, sweetie, this is why you’re still single. You should be more outgoing and extroverted,” Carmilla’s mom says, giggling. Carmilla’s mom is like a nosy aunt; somehow, she always has something bad to say about me. When I first met her, she commented on how short I was; then, she talked about how I should start sleeping earlier, because “my eyebags make me look like a corpse.” She also said that my glasses make me look older. I just nervously laugh at her remarks. “Hey! Look it’s about to start!” Carmilla point to the center of the ring where the ringmaster stood.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! Are you ready to witness the greatest show on earth?!”

The crowd cheers as I quietly clap. The show begins with acrobats and trapeze artists flying through the air. I’ll admit, I was really enjoying the show and I can tell Carmilla was too. She was in awe at this specific performer. He was a trapeze artist with tan skin and white hair. He was charismatic, confident, and I can tell everyone liked him. The next act was a man trying to tame a tiger. He looked a bit older compared to the last performers but he was skilled. He cracks his whip as the tiger slowly bows to him. The show continues and in a couple of hours was the final act.

* * *

“Audience! Are you enjoying the show?!” the ringmaster asks as the crowd cheers. “Well, sadly, all great shows come to an end. But! Fear not! For we have saved the best for last,” the ringmaster says. This piqued my curiosity. I kinda regret saying I didn’t want to come here.

“No one knows of his origins. No one knows who he is or  _ what  _ he is. Many believe he’s only half-human, others say he isn’t human at all!”

The entire tent began to whisper.

“Not human?”

“Impossible, surely.”

“They’re just saying that for a shock.”

“Nic, what do you think?”

I look at Carmilla who was just as curious. I look at her as the lights in the tent began to dim and a green light illuminates the room. “Surely, he’s just kidding. You know, to get a reaction,” I whisper. She nods as a cloaked and hooded man enters the ring. Fog fills the stage, I’m guessing for a more mysterious effect. I would be lying if I say it didn’t get my attention. I could hear hissing, like snakes.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you:  _ Leviathan _ , the snake charmer.”

the ringmaster announces as the hooded man lowers his hood. He wasn’t like the other performers and he definitely caught my eye. His face was so pale and had some scales lining his cheekbones and jawline. His purple hair fell over his piercing orange eyes. He takes his cloak off, exposing his lean body, partially covered in scales. Wrapped around his shoulders was a huge snake. The snake wraps around his neck before looking into Leviathan’s eyes. I felt my blood run cold as I watched.  _ ‘What’s he doing? He’s going to die if he doesn’t do anything,’  _ I began to worry for him. He stares intently at the snake as it slowly begins to unwrap itself around his neck. The audience gasps. From what I was observing, it’s as if he has control over the snake. The snake then just rests on his neck as it begins to look around the audience before landing on me. The snake's eyes stared at me and so did Leviathan. I just stared back at him, there was something in his eyes that I had trouble reading. His face was so...sad. As I stared at him I could still hear the people whisper.

“What’s going to do to that poor girl?”

“Look at his skin, is he half-snake?”

“Horrifying.”

“Why is he just staring at the girl?”

The snake then gives me a nod and in response, I nodded back. Leviathan sets the snake down and it slithers into a wooden box. “Ladies and gentlemen: Leviathan, the snake charmer!” the crowd applauses, but I didn’t. Still, even after he set down the snake, Leviathan and I still had our eyes locked. He mouthed something to me, but I couldn’t make out what it was. I was almost like “help me, please.” Based on the look on his face, he wasn’t enjoying it. Suddenly, the ringmaster hits him on the head. “I said:  _ thank you, Leviathan, _ ” I could see the ringmaster grit his teeth. The audience laughs as the poor boy gets hit, I didn’t. He mutters an apology before bowing to the audience as he pushes the box with his snake out.  _ ‘Best for last, my ass,’  _ I thought. I watched as the boy exits the ring. The ending ruined the entire show for me.

* * *

“Wow, that show was amazing, don’t you think?” Carmilla’s mom says, fluttering her fan as we stood outside waiting for our carriage. “Hilarious, especially that snake charmer! He’s hideous! Did you see his skin?” my father says. I felt my blood begin to boil.  _ ‘How could they say that?! He’s just a boy!’ _

“I feel bad for him….”

“So do I, I mean, imagine looking like that?! So skinny and those scales-”

“No, did you see how the ringmaster just him on the head?!”

I raised my voice at Carmilla’s mom. “Nicole!” father calls me, “Tch,” I stormed off. I couldn’t believe that my father just called a person he’s never met hideous. “I hate my family,” I mutter only to find myself at the back of the circus.  _ ‘Shit, I shouldn’t be here- ow,’  _ I turn around to walk back only to bump into someone. The impact was a bit hard it caused both of us to fall on the ground.

“Oh, sorry-”

“No, I should be apologizing. I’m sorry.”

I stand up and dusted myself off and immediately offered my hand to help. He looks up at me and I meet the same set of orange eyes that I met inside the circus. He quickly looks away. “Hey, Leviathan, right? Here let me help you,” I offer my hand to him. He slowly looks back at me. In his eyes, I saw fear. He was afraid. His hand hesitantly reaches for mine. He takes my hand, the back of his palm was scaly. He stands up slowly, still looking away and covering his face. “You should get out of here…,” he says walking away as he walks and I take notice of some scarring on his back. “Hey! You should have that treated,” he stops and turns around to me. “W-What?” he asks like it was the first time he heard someone tell him that. “You should get that treated,” I say, pointing at the scars. He looks into a mirror, “I-It’s fine, it’s normal,” he says. I felt my heart just ache. “W-What?! Normal?!” I ask, my eyes tearing up. “You should leave,” he says, looking at me.

“Boss doesn’t like it when he sees me with ‘normal’ people.”

“‘Normal?’”

“People not like me….”

I can see the hurt in his eyes.

“I’m sorry….”

“For what?”

“For earlier, in the tent, I guess it’s kinda my fault as to why you got hit on the head.”

“No! It’s my fault! I just thought you were really….”

He stops his words and looks away from me. “I’m really…?” I ask, “Nothing, nevermind, forget I said anything-”

“Nicole! What are you doing?!”

I turn and see my father. “Dad, I-” “Get away from her!” My dad holds me close to his chest. He begins to yell at the boy, calling him a  _ monster, disgusting, hideous,  _ and other things before Leviathan grabs his cloak and puts it on before walking away. “Dad!” I exclaim, clearly pissed.

“What were you thinking-”

“Are you okay, hun? Are you hurt? Did he touch you?”

“NO! WHY DID YOU SAY THOSE THINGS?!”

I balled my hand into a fist before storming away from him and looked around to find mom. I found her in the carriage, waiting for me and my father. “Where’s your father?” she asks as I got on the carriage, sitting opposite of her.

“I don’t know, nor care.”

* * *

“Nicole? Where are you going?” My father asks, “The bookstore, Carmilla’s mom says I should go out more often,” I say before walking out the door and closing it before my father could say anything. I put my baker boy hat on. Unlike the girls here, I choose to wear pants. I hope one day, women get to wear whatever they want. I walk around the town and found the bookstore. I walk inside and was greeted by the owner. He was a kind with a short temper man in his late 20s. “Ah, Nic, fancy seeing you here,” he says, “Yeah, hi, Satan,” I say, taking my hat off and adjusting my glasses. We know each other because I always come to his bookstore, so much to the point he already recognizes me. We had a mutual love for books and doing things out of spite. He hates his brother and I hate my dad. We both enjoy doing things they hate because we hate them. “Have anything new?” I ask, skimming through the shelves. “A couple of new novels just came in today-” he was interrupted when we heard the door open. The person who walked in wore a hat and scarf, covering his entire face. I decided to just go back to skimming, staring is pretty rude.

“Ah, Levi, didn’t think you would ever come here.”

“Me neither, Satan. I was wondering, has the new volume of  _ The Tale of The Seven Lords  _ been released yet? I read in the newspaper, it was already released in London and-”

“Levi, relax, I’ll go check my storage to see if I have it. In the meantime, go take a look around.”

I stopped skimming when I heard a very familiar voice talk to Satan.  _ ‘Is that- no...unless...no,’  _ I shake my head in doubt as I continue to look through. I find a book that caught my interest, it was on a higher shelf. I stood on my tiptoes in an effort of trying to get the book. I see a gloved hand reach for the book and handed it to me. What he asks me something but it was a bit muffled so I didn’t understand. I tilt my head a bit in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?” I ask as politely as possible. He looks around, I guess to make sure we were the only ones there. He lowers his scarf, exposing his face.

“W-Was this the book you were looking for?”

_ ‘That voice, those eyes…’ _

“Leviathan?”

I see a light blush form on his face, “Y-You remember me?” he asked, as I nod in response. 

“Oh...well...sorry for the trouble I caused when we last saw each other-”

“No! I should be apologizing. Actually, my father should be apologizing. He had no right to treat you like that!”

I see Leviathan look down at the floor. I look at his face and saw tears falling down to the floor. Automatically I began to panic.

“Oh my god, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

“No...quite the opposite, actually….”

I look at him confused. He lifts his head up and I got a good look at his face. His eyes were crying but he was smiling. “You’re the eighth person who has told me that….” I felt my heartbeat began to quicken. “What?” I asked, still confused, “For most of my life, ever since I was put in the circus, only seven people have told me that I shouldn’t be treated badly. Everyone else thinks that I should be treated as such,” he says, wiping his tears away.

“I see the two of you know each other.”

Our attention was turned to Satan who was holding a book.

“Nic, do you and Levi know each other?”

“‘Levi?’”

“Leviathan, my brother.”

“The one you hate?!”

“No, that’s...Lucifer.”

“Oh...I see,” I say, “how are you related?” I ask. The two chuckle as I just stood there, a bit dumbfounded. “We aren’t related, but we just call ourselves brothers. I used to work at the circus too,” Satan says, as my jaw drops. “But enough about me, I want to know why you and Levi know each other.”

“Circus.”

We said in unison, “I see, final act as always?” Satan asks his purple-haired brother, “yeah, why?” Levi asks, “Usually, the final act is always the most memorable, maybe that’s why both of you know each other so much,” Satan deducts.  _ ‘Most memorable, huh?’  _ I thought. “Oh, Nic, I forgot, your book,” Levi hands me the book he got from the top shelf. I take it and looked at the cover. I look at the cover, realizing I already had this book. I just placed it back in a random spot on the shelf. “I already have that book, hehe,” I say sheepishly and a bit embarrassed that I had to put the book he handed me back on the shelf.

“Speaking of books, Levi, I have the newest volume of  _ The Tale of- _ ”

“WAIT REALLY?! OH MY GOD!”

The boy snatched the book from Satan’s hands. I could see his eyes just light up as he saw the book. “... _ The Seven Lords _ …,” Satan finishes, a bit irritated.

“ _ The Tale of The Seven Lords _ ? I don’t think I’ve heard of that book-”

“YOU’VE NEVER HEARD OF TSL?!”

“I-”

“I have so much to tell you then. It’s about-”

“Ahem, Levi, payment?”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Levi goes through his pockets and gives Satan his money. Satan sighs and walks away. “I assume you’re a bookworm yourself?” I ask as he shrugs.

“I guess you could say that. I prefer being alone, in my own tent, reading, or just talking to Lotan and Henry 1.0.”

“Lotan? Henry 1.0?”

“My snakes. The one I performed with, the big one; that was Henry. Lotan is smaller.”

“I see. So you’re an introvert?”

“Yeah. But here I am, outside, talking to someone who I only met last night,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck.  _ ‘He’s just like me…,’  _ I thought.

“Say...do you maybe want to hang out sometime?” I ask.

“W-What?!”

“Do you want to hang out with me sometime?”

“Hang out? Me?”

I could see how flustered he was. I can feel heat rise to my ears. This is the first time I asked someone who isn’t Zoey to hang out. “I’d love to...but...where?” he asks, worried. I gave it some thought.

“Do you have a show tonight?”

“No.”

“Let’s meet again, here, around 7:00 pm.”

“Got it-”

“HEY HEY HEY! LEVI!” 

We were cut off once more by another person. He was really loud. “Yo! Luci wanted me to tell ya that- oh, am I interrupting somethin’?” I could see the irritated look on Levi’s face, “Yes, Mammon,” I immediately recognized the loud boy. He was that one trapeze artist. The really charismatic one. “Well, I’ll see you at 7:00 pm, here?” he asks for clarification. I nod, “Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

* * *

“So that’s pretty much the summary of TSL. Pretty good, right?” Levi explains the entire plot of  _ The Tale of The Seven Lords _ and it really caught my attention. We were sitting on the floor of the storage room of the bookstore, the lights were off with only a dim lamp as our light. Satan closed up shop early and let us stay in the storage room so that no one knows where we were. “Levi…,” I trail off, “are you sure, your boss won’t be looking for you?” I asked. I began to worry, I should’ve thought this thoroughly.

“Nope.”

“What?” my jaw dropped at his response. “Remember when my stupid loud brother came into the bookstore this morning. Turns out my oldest brother, Lucifer, said that he has had enough of the ringmaster and said that we’re going to quit the circus,” I see Levi’s face just beaming with excitement. “That’s amazing, but...what will you do now?” I ask.

“Lucifer is starting up a school with the help of a friend of his, I’m not sure what I will do. With my condition and my and my appearance, I’ll probably get nowhere. I mean, I could write a book? I guess. I don’t know, I don’t want to panic too much. I just want to be with you.”

I felt my whole face just warm up at his statement. I see him blush as well. “I-I shouldn’t have said that- mmh!” my body just moved on its own and I just suddenly kissed him. I cupped his face in my hands. His face was smooth yet also cold, much like a snake. He pulls me closer to him, kissing me back. We both pull away and stared into each other’s eyes. I felt my eyes began to tear up. “Nic?” he caresses my face and wipes away my tears with his thumb.

“Nic, are you okay?”

“No...I’m scared….”

I was scared. I knew that if my father knew what I thought of Levi, he would kick me out. Carmilla will never talk to me again. I’ll be disowned. Levi wraps his arms around me. “You’re scared you won’t be accepted?” he asks.

“W-Well-”

“I get it, you’re scared your folks will get rid of you when they find out you’ve been hanging out with me.”

“I don’t want to lose my family...but I don’t want to lose you either. I don’t want to see you get hurt, I don’t want to see you in pain. I just want to be there for you. I want...you….” I knew I was rambling, but it was the truth. Levi was the first person who fully understood me, I didn’t want to lose him. His shaky hands hold me tight. “I don’t want to lose you either,” he whispers. “All I want is to be with you. To fly with you and fall with you,” I say, burying my face in his chest. Levi turns to the lamp and dims the light even more, to the point it was already extinguished. He sets it far away from us. The only light illuminating the storage room as moonlight coming from a single window.

“Nic...I want that too….”

He pulls me onto his lap, his hands still a bit shaky.

“I know we just met last night but...you’re the first person I’ve met who full gets me. I don’t want to lose what we already have and I’m worried that what I’m gonna say is going to do just that…”

“What?”

“Nic, I love you.”

I could see the sincerity in his eyes as he says that. I felt my heartbeat quicken; my face flush. “I know things like this are friendship-”

“I love you too, Levi.”

I confess. I see a twinkle appear in Levi’s eyes as I confessed. Without a word, he pulls me onto his lap and kisses me. My eyes widen at his boldness. “C-Can we kiss again?” he asks.  _ ‘Pulls me to his lap and he’s still so shy, cute,’ _ I smile. “Sure,” I say before kissing him again. He pulls me closer to him as his shaky hands slowly began to relax. He slowly begins to deepen the kiss and take off my jacket and setting it down next to him. I can’t fully recall what happened that night we hung out but all I know is...I woke up in the storage room next to Levi the next morning.


	18. Day 23 and 24: Genderbend and Solomon (Relationship - Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Genderbend  
> Day 24: Solomon
> 
> Originally I wasn’t planning of doing this but I figured, eh, why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderbend Spell – Solomon
> 
> “Nic…?”  
> “It’s a long story, Levi. Surely, Solomon can explain everything.”

“Nic, I need you to help me with something,” Solomon calls me, “Uh...yeah, sure,” I say walking towards him. “Let’s head to my room,” he says walking to his room. I follow him cautiously. Usually, I would do my best to not get in his business because...he’s Solomon. We make it to his room and he goes through his bookshelf. He picks out a book and opens it. “Alright, Nic, come here,” I was already having a bad feeling but I wet towards him anyway.

“I was practicing this little spell but it requires two people.”

“Then why me? Why not call Asmo or Luke or someone else?”

“This spell is very picky and would  _ only affect humans _ .”

I raise a brow and I’ll be honest, that piqued my curiosity. “Only affect humans, huh? What does the spell do?” I asked. He walks over to me, “Apparently, the spell allows the user to change the biological sex of the person the user uses it on,”  _ ‘I had a bad feeling about this…,’  _ I sighed.

“So you’re asking me to be your test subject?”

“Yes.”

I sighed but I thought he won’t stop till he got what he wanted so I agreed. “Great, now all you have to do is just stand there and close your eyes,” he says. I follow his instructions and did so. He recites an incantation and almost immediately after he says the incantation, I blackout.

* * *

“Ic...Nic…,” I wake up with a ringing in my ears and my head throbbing. “Fucking hell…,” I groan before noticing my voice deepening. “So...the spell worked,” Solomon says smiling and handing me a mirror. It was exactly as I expected: me as a boy. “The effect of this temporary, right?” I asked. He pauses and walks over to grab the book he was reading. You’re telling me that he did a spell without knowing if the effects were permanent or not?! “Oh, don’t worry, the effects aren’t permanent,” he reassures me as I let out a sigh of relief.

“Hey, Nic! Asmo told me you went to- um...hey Solomon, have you seen Nic?”

Solomon and I look at the door and saw Levi, his head tilted like a confused puppy. “Um...yes, I have. She’s right here,” Solomon gestures to me. I stand up and waved at Levi. “Hey, Levi!” I say, still getting used to my new voice.

“Nic…?”

“It’s a long story, Levi. Surely, Solomon can explain everything.”


	19. Sorry I couldn't finish it TwT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry...

I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish this challenge. I have 5 or 6 days left to do and as much as I want to finish it, I'm wringing out all of my creativity juice and I'm getting nothing. I don't want to give you guys half-baked works, I want to give the best for you guys. I've hit a wall and I really want to write but I got nothing. Other than that, I have essays, projects, and applications and that kinda just made things more stressful for me. I really hope you guys understand. I want you guys to know how thankful I am too! This is one of the first times I've ever posted on AO3. Not gonna lie, I really like it here and I might post here more often when I have time. Anyway, I hate to say this is the end of this book. I hope you guys really enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll see you guys in the next one!


End file.
